


Potent Flower

by Andromeda_Schwarz



Series: Forever Burning [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Undertones, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bullying, Dom Sans, Domestic Fluff, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fear Play, Fontcest, Knotting, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Monster Heat, Multi, Nymphomania, Polygamy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Papyrus, Possessive Sans, Psychological, Reader is a Nymphomaniac, Reader is also Kinky, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Yandere Papyrus, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Schwarz/pseuds/Andromeda_Schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being greeted with very unwelcoming monsters including a deranged goat mother. You find yourself in a snow covered forest and quickly becoming very well acquainted with Sans, a skeleton with dark humor and a desire to make you his pet...</p><p>You really don't resist to that notion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pet finds an Owner

**Author's Note:**

> Now I want to say this. The reader is a Nymphomaniac, to those who don't know what this is here's an explanation:
> 
> Hypersexuality: a female whose sex drive is obsessively high. Considered a mental illness, colloquially means a horny girl. Not to be confused with slut or skank where one's sexual dignity is pathetically low, nymphomania is simply related to an abnormally high sex drive.
> 
> While sexual dignity is a big factor between defining a Nymphomaniac and a Slut/Whore. The situation the Reader is in allows her to indulge herself with little regrets, though she does feel quite guilty at being pretty easy (teehee ;3).
> 
> I'm also not planning on this being a one-shot. This is most likely just going to be plenty of chapters of the Reader and Sansy just going at it like horny animals. Probably with some visitors thrown into the mix. This isn't really going to have a plot either it's just for pure Underfell smut. So Enjoy lovely sinners! <3

Before we get started here's a little overview of what the reader looks like, but if you feel like using your own interpretation go right on ahead! Now let's get on with the show!

* * *

 

 

 

You were in deep shit; you had fallen into some place called the Underground informed by a Flower that greeted you after your fall. You tried your best to not scream in absolute terror when you realized it had a face.

But the Flower was the cutest thing alive compared to a lot of the other things you ran into as you progressed into the ruins. You asked if the flower could come with you but it had politely denied saying that it was waiting for someone. You didn’t push it but you couldn’t imagine who they were waiting for considering the only way you got in the place was from falling from a hole in the mountain. You’d be surprised if there was a way out, there was monsters down here and they didn’t seem to be attempting to leave, humans had never seen monsters before so either they just wanted to stay down here or simply couldn’t leave.

Well you were doomed to be trapped down here for the rest of your life.

Greaaaat.

You later discovered that practically everything down here was out to kill you. Small monsters charged at you the second they saw you. Taunting you and trying to get their hands on you. You had no idea what you did, maybe just the fact that you were human but you just knew that they wanted to kill you.

Even this goat woman, though she initially came off as very nice and friendly, albeit a little overbearing, she seemed okay. Her true nature showed when you asked her about leaving, and she practically screeched saying how dangerous it was and how everything out there was going to kill you. You would’ve agreed to just be silent and stay with her, but when you mentioned leaving she became absolutely deranged and seemed insistent on bringing you to a quick demise to avoid going through the slow torture anyone else would try to put you through.

Whilst the thought of being tortured wasn’t nice, you also didn’t want to die, you didn’t want to kill her so you just ran and bolted out the heavy door that led to the outside of the Ruins, which you had learned the area was called. The Goat woman, named Toriel, seemed to not want to leave the area for unknown reasons, maybe she had been banished to the area or something?

Not wanting to linger by the door much longer, you proceeded forward exhaustion in your limbs. You sluggishly trudged through the snow. You wondered in the back of your mind how it was snowing under the mountain but this whole place seemed to be…magical of some sort, for Pete’s sake it was overrun by MONSTERS, this shouldn’t surprise you at all.

You ignored your random thought and stepped over a heavy branch on the path way. The thing was huge, you couldn’t even lift it if you wanted to and you weren’t frail. You were a pretty strong individual, womanly though. You held pride in your curves, it gave you confidence to flirt with others.

You let out a deep breath as you rubbed your shoulders trying to get warmth flowing through your body. It was getting cold. Despite you having a Jean jacket and wearing a Turtleneck and Jeans, you still felt the cold nip at you.

CRACK!

What the fuck was that?

You turned around to see that the branch you had stepped over had been shattered at the center as if something huge had stomped on it. But you couldn’t see any footprints.

Oooookay something dangerous is out here I need to book it.

You turned around only to shriek, being greeted by a large glowing red eye with smoky wisp flowing from it, as you fell on your posterior you realized the eye belonged to, what looked like a skeleton. The being was wearing a Black Jacket with a puffy hood, a red turtleneck, Black shorts and Red Sneakers, you realized on his face he had a gold tooth, where on earth did he get that?

“see something you like sweetheart?” his voice was rich and deep, it rumbled in his chest as it came out his mouth, his teeth were really sharp you noticed, like they could rip anything to shreds.

“O-Oh! I’m sorry for staring that was rude of me!” You smiled warmly at him, despite his slightly intimidating appearance he didn’t seem…to want to kill you off the bat at least. You had this philosophy of not being hostile to anyone unless they showed any hostility to you. Even though he gave you a bit of a scare he hadn’t shown any intent on killing you, so you were going to be polite.

Brushing off the snow that scattered over your legs you stood up wobbling a bit from your exhaustion and extended a hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, my name is (Y/N), what’s yours?” you kept your smile warm and comforting and he looked kind of shocked to see you treating him so nicely, you noticed the faintest hint of red dust across his cheek bones. Was that a blush? Oh gosh that’s adorable.

“my name is sans, sans the skeleton” he clasped his hand around yours.

BZZZT!

“FUCK!” You blushed at your profanity but that shock had really been unexpected, you lost your balance and fell onto your knees panting, that shock had sent something it shouldn’t down your spine. You were a kinky one you knew that but you didn’t think that electricity would turn you on. You were a bit of a nymphomaniac, you hated to admit, you hoped to the gods that he couldn’t tell what human arousal was.

While you were trying to compose yourself, the skeleton had seemingly lost his shit, he was cackling and holding his would be stomach desperately. You hated to admit it but he got you good. You couldn’t help the smile, and eventual chuckle that escaped your lips. His laughter was a bit contagious, your chuckling evolving to giggles.

“O-okay, you got me, that was good.” You admitted blushing a bit, the shocks were still running through your body a bit, or that might’ve been your arousal, you couldn’t tell. You didn’t notice but your legs were shaking a bit and rubbing themselves together in your state, shuddering breaths escaping past your lips.

“hm? Oh surprised you ain’t start cryin’,” you shrugged and just merely smiled at him. You saw him analyzing your figure, being nowhere near subtle about it. Even though he was a skeleton, it was easy to read his facial expressions. It was obvious he was showing an interest in your figure, it always felt good to have someone appreciate your body. But he was being really lewd about it. Subconsciously again you rubbed your legs.

“oh, that’s interestin’!” He exclaimed suddenly making you jump. You were surprised by the outburst and you smiled shakily tilting your head. “Uhm…what is?” You were confused but in the back of your mind you knew exactly what he was talking about.

“ya got fuckin’ aroused by that joy buzzer! Ya a little freak ain’t ya?” Your face felt like it was on fire, you let out an embarrassed murmur of his name looking away. You knew you were but having the words said to you was really embarrassing.

“hmm…we should fix that…” he was stepping closer to you and you felt how your heart thudded sharply in your chest, there was no way he had that anatomy, he was a skeleton! There was no way a Human and Skeleton got off in similar manners. You backed up smiling politely again.

“N-no, it’s fine I can take care of it later! Not to be rude but I’m pretty sure Humans and Skeletons don’t get off in similar manners.” You let out a light-hearted chuckle but it was cut short when you felt a boney hand clasp around your wrist and being tugged towards his body. You could feel how his broad ribcage pressed into your chest. You were relatively short and had to look up at him, you could tell you were breathing heavier than normal as he stared down at you with an unreadable expression. He wasn’t grinning, he looked…serious. You only felt your heartbeat increase and your blush become hotter as you looked away.

He didn’t seem to like that, he grabbed your chin roughly and turned you back towards him, the grip was bruising and forced your jaw open, which he used as an opening to delve what felt like a tongue into your mouth. Your eyes widened at the overwhelming feeling.

It was so…slimy, and so flexible, there was no way you could fight against it and you melted a bit in his hold allowing him to take over your mouth. He nipped your lip gently making you gasp and moan a tad, that was something else you were into, a little roughness and pain. You pulled away only for him to pull back increasing the intensity, he was robbing you of your air.

You began to cling to the back of his jacket as the pleasure racked through you. He smelled like something out of an antique store along with the pines of the woods and scent that wafted off the snow with a hint of mustard, maybe he just got done eating a hot dog or something.

Finally, he pulled back, there was a string of saliva connecting the two of you, neither of you bothered to break it, you were left panting like when you ran through the Ruins. That was unlike anything you had ever experienced. You never would’ve thought he had a tongue, it wasn’t like a human but damn it got the job done. If he had a tongue, then maybe he did have those other parts…

Fuck it this arousal was getting to you, lets bone the skeleton.

As it seeing the decision flash in your eyes the Skeleton smirked at you. Ignoring that you roughly grabbed his wrist which shocked him a bit and led him to the trees a good bit away from the path. Once you deemed yourself fairly hidden you shoved him against the tree and was back on him like a ravenous dog. Grinding up against him like your life depended on it. You could hear and feel him chuckling at you as he rutted back against you, you definitely felt a rather large bulge in those shorts and you had to hide your glee at the feeling. His hands roamed down to your ass and roughly grabbed it holding it in a bruising grip.

You pulled back the need for air getting in the way of your make-out session with him. With this opening he quickly delved to your neck nipping, sucking and licking everywhere Skin was available, eventually he got annoyed with the turtleneck blocking his way to more access to your skin, he let out a growl as he used his hand to pull it down, ribbing the fabric quite a bit. You only let out a moan, the fabric roughly dug into your skin at being pulled but having your clothes ripped off you in desperation was beyond sexy.

Once he returned he began biting your neck, you felt how his razor sharp teeth cut into your flesh easily, you worried a bit in the back of your mind that he might hit something vital and really hurt you. But then again that was only a small part of your mind, the rest of your mind and body was too lost in the pleasure he was giving you. Sucking and licking your neck and rolling his hips into you with that large bulge.

“A-aaahh~ fuck! Let me suck you off, please!” You begged, you had this strong desire to see what he had packing down there up close and also the insatiable urge to have something in your mouth. When you looked up him with pleading eyes, he again looked surprised at your begging. It confused you when he was the one who offered to do this in the first place and made the first move.

“aite sweetcheeks,” he smacked your ass roughly and you let out a pleased hum at the treatment, allowing the sting to flow through your body pleasantly. He pushed you back a tad to tug down his shorts enough to allow his member to pop out. It was glowing red, you recognized that color from his tongue and glowing eye earlier, it must’ve been the color of his magic. You hungrily eyed it as it was of average length, more than satisfactory to you but what made it so appealing is the fact that it was really girthy, it looked so thick.

Before you could get on your knees, you felt an unknown force shove you to the ground, making your knees ache, that would definitely bruise later. He walked up to you with a certain smugness in his stance and roughly grabbed you by the hair. Fuuuuck.

“this is what you wanted, now suck” You tried to stop yourself from drooling at it. Even the musk he was letting off from down here was more potent and was driving you a little crazy. You desperately lunged forward not even bothering to tease him. You made sloppy sucking noises as you bobbed your head quickly up and down his shaft, trying to get as much of him as you could down your throat. You could feel your spit and his precum dripping down the side of your mouth.

You looked up with lust-filled eyes to see him hunched over you gripping your head tightly. He was grunting and groaning at your enthusiasm. He was panting with his red tentacle like tongue hanging from his mouth, drooling quite a bit.

“damn doll, slow down ya gunna make me cum too fast!” you only moaned around his cock, feeling an immense pride at seeing him come undone by your mouth. Using a free hand, you unbuckled your jeans and proceeded to slide them down to your knees along with your panties. With your womanhood exposed you could feel how unbelievably wet you were from all this. You truly had an almost uncontrollable sex drive, only being down here for a few hours and now was willingly and happily sucking off a monster in the forest.

You hated it and loved it.

With a lewd pop you came off his member and turned your body around. He seemed surprised that you had stopped sucking him off and looked as if he was about to scream bloody murder but what he saw only made his jaw slack.

You had bent over with your ass in the air putting on full display on how wet you were, spreading your legs as far as you could. Your jacket held shield you from the freezing cold the snow brought on the ground. You looked over your shoulder with your eyes pleading for him to fuck you into the ground.

His eyes did this adorable thing that made you want to swoon. They turned into little red hearts as he stared at you, kneeling down and grabbing your hips in a trance.

“fuck baby you’re perfect for me.” The grin that spread across your lips was absolutely devilish, there was something dangerously intoxicating about unravelling people like this. You turned forward just waiting for him to enter you.

You expected it to be immediate but you teased your folds and entrance with his slimy member, you could feel all of that pre-cum and goo like substance smear over your lips. It was so warm. You let out a pleased moan at the feeling, while you appreciated getting down to it this little teasing you enjoyed too.

Then, after you was getting used to the teasing he shoved in making you squeak. You could hear him laugh heartily at that.

“ya like that baby? my fat cock up your sopping cunt? you’re so fucking wet for me…ya fucking slut letting me fuck you like this and you just met me and already begging for my cock.” You moaned loudly at the dirty talk, it was degrading and you loved it.

He filled you so nicely you couldn’t help but keen at the feeling. He was just so thick. You think you found your new preference, you never had taken anyone as thick as him.

Slowly, well probably only because it was such a tight fit he pulled out and pushed back in. The feeling was almost unpleasant as everything inside you tugged at him. But as he moved everything became much more slick and he began picking up speed whenever he could. It wasn’t long before the slaps of his cock and your wet cunt was echoing in the forest.

God this was hot.

You made sure to vocalize your pleasure, you enjoyed letting your partners know how good you were feeling so it would encourage them.

And right now you feeling like you were on cloud nine.

“FUCK! Sans your cock feels so good! Harder!” You screamed in ecstasy, as his thrusts grew in strength. He leaned over you putting his hands on either side of your head. You could hear how he was growling in a possessive manner like a primal animal.

Because of how hunched over he was, he pressed into you deeper than you thought he could do. You felt a jolt of pain as he smashed into your cervix unpleasantly and let out a squeaked. He seemed to take notice but only continued to thrust faster, though he tried to not go as deep and you were extremely grateful for that. Even though he still slipped up in his eagerness and hit it again.

Too fast you felt the coil in your stomach and how your vision was blurring from the pleasure. You began saying his name in a mantra as you were reaching closer to your peak.

“god you sound so good screamin’ my name like that! that’s it let the whole underground know who’s fuckin’ you!” You could feel yourself drooling onto the ground as you moaned out his name loudly enough for it to echo throughout the forest.

That’s when he hit a spot which had you seeing stars and you clenched unbearably tight around him as you came.

“FUCK! Pet you squeezing me so t-tightly…SHIT!” You felt him still as deep as he could and how his member throbbed pleasantly in you as you felt his thick load spill into you. It was so pleasantly warm and you wiggled your ass on his pelvis enjoying how he pumped into you. You let out a keening moan.

“That’s soooo gooood~ mmmnnn thank you…” You shivered as he pulled out and you felt so empty. Oddly you couldn’t feel the cum drizzle out of you, it seemed to be sticking to you in fact. Well that meant you needed a bath.

You turned around slowly wincing as you felt the sharp throb in your abdomen, you looked up at him to see him pulling his shorts up and rubbing his crotch appreciatively.

“damn pet needed that…yer fucking good…gonna keep ya…” Your ears perked at that and had no idea what he meant but you couldn’t exactly protest, you felt too weak to stand and panted on the ground. He seemed to realize this and laughed heartily, he seemed happy and smug about the realization.

“fucked ya til you couldn’t walk huh? no problem pet I got ya.” He reached down and picked you up, you instantly snuggled into the odd warmth he let off and he nuzzled his skull into you. There was something psychologically fucked up but sweet about this. The man literally just said he wanted to keep you, and you noticed how he kept calling you pet after a while. Maybe he was looking for a Master & Pet relationship?

A shiver ran through your body at the thought. That honestly was the best fuck you gotten and if there was no way out of here, which you assumed, you would have to ask Sans about that later, there was no problem in your mind about staying with him and just letting him fuck you. Sounded like a good life with no responsibilities. Something that was driving you absolutely mad on the surface, you just wanted to be free of responsibilities just for a bit. So this combined with your nymphomania just seemed like the perfect combination.

Though there was still that sane part in the back of your mind that knew that this wasn’t okay, to allow yourself to be subjected to this life, but you had long since accepted how much of a sex freak you were, and if you could live a life down here without feeling constant shame because of your libido you damn right was going to take advantage of it.

You felt the world spin around you, even when Sans held you, you felt like you were falling, instinctively closing your eyes as you felt a big wave of vertigo hit you. You unknowingly clung to him in a death grip as you felt your mind spin too much for your liking. You felt like vomiting.

“whoa there, sorry about that pet…shoulda warned ya…” you only let out a noise of agreement as you felt yourself being placed on a mattress gently, it smelled strongly of him, had he just teleported? To his room too?

Not feeling like looking around you slowly laid down to allow your stomach to stop its assault on your body. You felt extremely ill after that…no more teleporting for a while hopefully.

“S-so…” your voice croaked, obviously raw from all the moaning this man had pulled out of you earlier. You didn’t look at him because it hurt to move your head, so you resolved to staring at the ceiling.

“I’m…assuming there’s no way out of here…I mean, you guys wouldn’t be staying under this mountain if there was a way out, right?” You talked quietly, you only heard him hum in response as the bed dipped letting you know he sat down on it, you felt his boney hand on your stomach.

“yea doll, no way out…” he said it in an odd way, like there was more too it, but ultimately that seemed like all there was to it.

“Shucks…really sucks, oh well.” You shrugged your shoulders laughing a bit at your situation. There was no way you could get out of it so might as well accept it.

You had literally no motivation or desire to go back to the surface.

No Determination.

“surprised ya taking it so well…” he hummed while rubbing your stomach, he must’ve liked the softness of it or something.

“Well…too tired to make a fuss, and being honest you treated me pretty darn good. I mean…not to stroke your ego but that was a good fuck…you keep calling me pet, assumin’ you’re gonna be my Master?” You let a teasing smile grace your features and soon his face came into your vision, he let out a chuckle that caused pleasurable shivers to rack through your body.

“ya damn right pet, so ya better call me Master from now on, got it?” You hummed in thought, wondering if he’d punished you if you decided to say no. You decided to put that into the back of your mind. Your smile turned lecherous as you beamed up at him.

“Do I get a collar?” he only smirked at you.

“whatever ya want baby.” You let out a childish yay and he stared at you like you were a demon. You let a cheeky grin grace your features. He probably never expected to find someone so willing to subject themselves to being his pet. But it honestly sounded exciting for a new life.

You were also feeling your arousal build back up at the thought of it.

Well fuck…

“U-uhm…” you rubbed your thighs together and he looked at you confused, then his eyes widened in realization.

“a-are you horny again?” You nodded, clearly embarrassed and looked off to the side. You hated how quickly you could get aroused but maybe he would like it?

“Y-yeah…Master…may I please suck you off again?” He stared at you dumbly only before nodding slowly. He shifted off of you to sit on the bed pulling down his shorts, materializing his member in his pelvic area. Slowly you got off the bed to kneel in front of him. You grasped his thick member feeling how heavy it was in your head and a shudder went through your body, you desperately wanted this in you but you should probably give your little flower a rest before you went at it again, you guys weren’t exactly gentle.

You inhaled deeply allowing his musky scent to flow into your nostrils. Letting out a shuddering breath you took his member in your mouth allowing yourself to go down as deep as you could on it. You could feel how your throat fluttered and vibrated around it and how wet you were becoming from this.

You allowed those sloppy lewd noises to happen and he seemed to let out loud high pitched moans at that. Grasping your head and pulling you down on it. You hummed appreciatively at the treatment and hollowed your cheeks and pulling your head back allowing your mouth to tightly rub against his shaft and you heard how his bones rattled at the feeling.

You let your tongue delve into the slit of his tip and his leg gave this cute little kick and you nipped gently on it. You oh so desperately wanted him to cum in your mouth. You were so ready for it; you were sure once you felt him throbbing in your mouth you could reach your peak.

Suddenly you felt both his hands on your head as he stood up and began fucking your throat, allowing his hips to piston with the fervor you saw in the forest. There was something really appealing on letting a man take control and fuck your mouth like this. You tried your best to suck and lick around his member to bring as much pleasure as you could to him.

“F-FUCK! CUMMIN’ BABY!” He threw his head back as you felt how his member bobbed on your tongue, it spurting his thick load down your throat. You swallowed constantly letting your throat milk him for all he’s worth. At the feeling of his dick so deep down your throat you felt your body convulse as you came at the feeling. It was nowhere near as intense as being fucked but it was enough. His cum had a salty and sweet tang to it, the sweet tang tasted mildly of…raspberries? Did he do that for you or was it always like that?

Once he was finished you made sure to lick his member clean before pulling his shorts back up. You could hear him panting as if he had been underwater for far too long and was greedily trying to get air back. He was currently laying back on the bed with an arm over his head trying to cool down it seemed.

You weakly climbed up the bed, your legs still relatively weak from being fucked so roughly in the forest, you laid down next to him, you could get used to his scent, but you should probably move away from him, being around it for too long was going to have your arousal come back even quicker than it already does.

“How was that Master…?” You cleared your throat, it felt a little raspy, you were going to need some tea pronto.

 

“fuckin’ amazin’…shit I hit the jackpot…” You felt him grab you and he pushed himself up so he was laying on the mattress properly, you laid against his chest listening to the hum his bones let off, it wasn’t a heartbeat but something else, was it magic?

You ignored the question and just nuzzled into his rib cage, the exhaustion finally taking its toll on you. You already heard him snoring, he was probably exhausted after having two intense orgasms like that. You felt how your mouth curled in sinful glee at satisfying him so well.

You were going to enjoy this a lot.


	2. Liberation of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel nothing but happiness from the amount of endorphins flowing through your body from your first day with Sans, but as things dawn at you. The weight of your decisions gives you more clarity and you realize the true trap you have gotten yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now I would like to apologize for how long it took me to upload this chapter, I honestly had trouble getting the flow for this chapter. I have a good idea of where I want the story to go now and it's turning how to be more plot driven the more and more I think about it, think of this chapter as filler for bigger things, which is like fucking terrible cause I made you guys wait this longer for filler, I'm a bad person I know. 
> 
> Now to get into WHY I made you guys wait so long. I don't know WHAT happened to me, but around the time I first uploaded this, about a day or two after I became incredibly ill, I don't know what caused it but I was unable to leave my bed for about a full week, I just thought I was suffering from a bad summer cold (I do tend to get those, and when I do it's like terrible.). But it just kept happening, my family is beginning to get really worried and are looking into getting me into the hospital to see if it's something truly wrong with me (It might just be stress, or a lack of a proper diet). Along with that I'm trying to get situated to move into my dorms as I'm starting college pretty soon! =D I'm happy about that but also incredibly stressed about it. I just hope my health improves before I start.
> 
> Alright enough with that I hope you guys enjoy the story! I want to do another one, a Underfell Papyrus x Reader one but I'm worried about not being able to keep a steady upload schedule, maybe I should just write the full story and just have an upload schedule for it? I don't know you guys tell me!

When you woke up, you could still hear Sans snoring, you guys were spooning and he held you in a tight grip around your waist. You smiled at how he was nuzzling your neck. It was quite comforting and sweet. But you really wanted to clean up after two rounds of intimacy with the guy.

 

Gently, you methodically plucked his hands off of you and slowly slid out the bed, you tip-toed out the room and shut the door as quietly as possible not making a sound. You proceeded down the hall and noticed you were on the second-level on the house you were in. There were three rooms. One which had Sans’ name on it, a middle door with nothing on it and a door at the end that seemed to show the name…Papyrus?

 

You got involved with font skeletons.

 

Cool beans.

 

Trying to prevent yourself from giggling you stepped into the middle room assuming it was a bathroom. You guessed right! There was a bathtub and shower along with a toilet (thank goodness) and proper toiletries. You began stripping your shredded turtle neck and jacket and took off your jeans and undergarments. You tried to fold them as neatly as possible but that was kind of difficult considering your top pieces were definitely ruined.

 

You’d just wear one of Sans’ shirts when you got out.

 

Turning on the hot water you stepped in and allowed it to melt away the tension in your body. You were grateful the water was so hot, you worried for a second it was going to run cold quickly because the area you were in definitely was freezing. Maybe Sans’ had a lot of money? Well Sans’ and someone else named Papyrus apparently, maybe they were brothers…

 

You noticed there wasn’t any shampoo…made sense, they were skeletons so they didn’t have hair…fuck it.

 

You used the body wash on your hair, you needed to clean it or it would get matted with dirt and grime. After scrubbing the rest of your body down good and well and made sure that the cum Sans left behind was gone you deemed yourself clean enough to get out. You quickly grabbed a towel to dry yourself and pat down your dripping hair. You didn’t wish to mess up the home with your dripping everywhere.

 

You didn’t have a toothbrush…you’d just have to rinse your mouth for now.

 

So you did, multiple times as best you could. It was nowhere near the same but it was _something_.

 

After that you tightly wrapped the towel around your body and a brilliant thought came to your mind. You should make Sans breakfast! He would appreciate that you thought. You could make it a gift for allowing you to stay here.

 

Exiting the bathroom and padding down the stairs you walked past what you deemed the living room to the kitchen, looking around it you caught sight of an apron and you felt how your grin hiked up almost scarily. Tossing the towel over a chair you nabbed the apron wrapping it around yourself. He would love this.

 

You quickly browsed the fridge for something to cook and was delighted to see bacon and eggs that you could cook, you quickly grabbed the items and browsed the cabinets finding bread. Great! You could make a decent breakfast! You made fast work on getting into it.

 

 

It must’ve been 10 minutes since you started. Well into your cooking mode you hummed and swayed your hips as you focused on making scrambled eggs and you heard someone clear their throat behind you. That must be Sans!

 

You eagerly turned around smiling brightly, “Good Morning Ma- “.  Your voice died as you realized who you were staring at was definitely not your Master. This was someone else entirely.

 

The Monster you were looking at was definitely a skeleton. He was much taller than Sans, his body was lean and he held such a confident aura about himself. Standing upright compared to Sans as you realized his slouched demeanor when you came upon him. This Monster, he wore a dark spiked like armor with a red scarf that had seen better days, red gloves and black pants that fit snuggly to his bones.

 

Man the Black and Red was _really_ working for him.

 

Your eyes glanced at the skull belt on his waist and the red boots he adorned that seemed to have the smallest heels on them.

 

“AHEM! I would appreciate it if you would stop **staring** at me and would kindly appreciate it if you would tell me _what you are doing in my house._ ” His voice held this odd rasp to it. It suited him.

 

“O-Oh! I’m sorry! Sans brought me here! He said I can stay, I’m making breakfast for him, would you like some too? I’m assuming you’re Papyrus, I saw your name plate on one of the doors.” You answered pleasantly. His face didn’t show _too_ much emotion as he seemed to be analyzing you similar to Sans. You swore at your body to calm its self-down.

 

“Mmn, that would be very much appreciated human for you intruding on my home…” You laughed light-heartily vocalizing another apology before turning around getting back to the food, you hoped it hadn’t over cooked a bit as you had been distracted by Papyrus for a little longer than you expected. You casually went back to your humming.

 

Then you felt hands on you. They definitely didn’t feel like Sans’ hands either.

 

“P-Papyrus?!” You squeaked as his gloved hands rubbed soothingly into your hips and not to subtlety down to your bare ass. You were dressed quite lewdly, the only thing covering you an apron you found in the kitchen.

 

“Keep cooking…” You swallowed thickly and focused back on the stove. You should probably move this off the burner, you wouldn’t be able to focus enough to finish this without burning it all to hell with his hands on you like that.

 

So you did, you didn’t want to ruin the breakfast you had planned for Sans.

 

“I-I’m sorry I can’t focus…” You smiled shakily, even though you were a nympho you kind of agreed to be Sans’ pet, meaning that you belonged to him and you shouldn’t be letting anyone else touch you. But at the same time it seemed this skeleton had some relation to Sans and you didn’t want to be rude, plus it wasn’t _your_ house.

 

“Do NOT disobey me human!” You jumped at his commanding voice and almost resolved to getting back to what you were doing but you weren’t going to break that easily.

 

“MASTER!” You shouted as loud as you could.

 

You quickly felt a sharp spark of…something in the air and you looked to the side to see Sans in his red Turtleneck and shorts, rubbing his eyes as you clearly had woken him from his sleep regrettably.

 

“mornin’ doll, why ya yellin’ this early I was sleepin’ go-“ Sans’ eyes widened as he saw how Papyrus was holding you and the pleading look you was giving Sans that was screaming _HELP ME._

 

“paps, she’s cool, she’s my pet she’s only going to listen to me.” Papyrus rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, you took this opportunity to jog over to Sans and happily wrap yourself around him. He smiled and hugged you back nuzzling your neck.

 

“good girl…callin’ me like that when someone put their hands on you…so obedient without me havin’ to tell ya.” You swore if you could feel a rumble of approval work its way up your throat. Almost akin to a cat.

 

“SANS! You cannot expect me to just allow this human to stay here and just serve you!” You heard Sans groan and you looked between the two worried about what may happen. Seeing your distress Sans soothingly ran his phalanges up and down your back. You relaxed at the sensation.

 

“aite paps, I hear ya,” Sans jostled you a bit to gain your attention and you looked up at him. “aye doll, you can only treat me AND Paps, got it?” You nodded softly at him.

 

“Okay Master.” You felt how he shuddered at your response before he nipped at your neck lovingly.

 

“so fuckin’ perfect…” you giggled in glee at the compliment.

 

“OH! Master I made you breakfast!” You jumped out of his hold to make his plate, you realized the eggs had just survived before becoming over-cooked. You got too lucky with that one. You looked over your shoulder to ask Sans something but the question soon died on your lips as you noticed the lights in his eye sockets had vanished completely and his cheeks were flushed a deep red as he glared at what you assumed was your posterior.

 

“Oh? You like this huh?” You wiggled your ass a bit at him to taunt him a little. You heard him walk towards you and his hand roughly smacked your ass and you squeaked in delight, having to roughly put the plate you made for him down because you almost dropped it.

 

“ya damn right I like it, damn doll why are you so good to me?” he was rubbing patterns into the cheek he had smacked and you hummed in appreciation.

 

“Because you’ve been good to me…eat first, sex later!” You smiled at him and shoved his plate in his arms. It was extremely hard to hold yourself back from submitting to him but you wanted him to eat before the food got too cold. You could hear him grumble and something akin to a pout adorned his features and you giggled at him as he took the plate and begrudgingly walked into the living room, you heard the TV click on and turned to smile at Papyrus.

 

“I’m sorry for earlier but…” you blushed looking away. This was embarrassing. “When I agreed to the condition Sans offered I have full intentions of being truthful to it…” You were surprised when you felt a hand pat your head. You looked up to see Papyrus…smile at you?

 

Well as best he could. Much like Sans his mouth was jagged so it was kind of hard to tell if he was smiling or not.

 

“It is okay human, you are quite the obedient pet as my brother has stated, now, make my plate.” You teasingly smiled at him before turning around and making his plate to gentle place it in his hands. After he sauntered off into the living room. You finally decided to make your plate and went to join them.

 

When you got there you noticed how there wasn’t any room on the couch, so that opted you to sit on the floor or…

 

You took notice of how Papyrus sat with his legs open. You also took notice that he had already eaten his food, he must’ve been hungry, it wouldn’t be surprising if he trained, he certainly carried that type of aura about him, he probably needed the energy.

 

That aside you decided to plop yourself between Papyrus’ legs, your rear a hair’s breadth away from grinding against his crotch. You heard how his breath hitched and you tried to hide your smile. You simply brushed it off as you happily at your food, proud at the fact that it came out pretty well.

 

“How was your breakfast Master Papyrus?” you looked over your shoulder at him with a bright smile. He was looking down at you with a twisted grin. Probably amused by your less than subtle teasing. You were obviously toying with him testing to see what he would do. He let off an air of sophistication that tempted one to test his limits in things that weren’t seen as such.

 

“It was edible.” You pouted heavily at his response, you easily analyzed that he wasn’t one to give compliments easily. So he was one of those guys, he wouldn’t compliment you at all unless you did something absolutely deserving of it, leaving you desperate for his approval and recognition.

 

Okay Mr. Edgelord.

 

You simply went back to your breakfast seeing you weren’t going to get much out of him. You were still comfortable sitting between his legs so you remained there and happily enjoyed your meal and eventually leaned back onto him when you finished, which he didn’t seem to mind and probably expected you to do after being there for so long, he didn’t give any indication of shock at the motion.

 

You found yourself being lulled to sleep by the steady rise of his broad chest from him breathing. It was incredibly relaxing and overall just alluring at how outlandish his body was. He was so large too and it was natural to feel a certain comfort in someone who was obviously powerful.

 

So eventually you did fall asleep.

 

When you awoke you realized that you were no longer leaning against Papyrus. You were in a bed, the next thing you noticed was that there was a certain weight on your neck. Bringing up a hand to gently see what was there, you quickly realized it was a collar. It was leather and had enough slack so it wasn’t uncomfortable, it didn’t dig in your skin, which you were grateful for. Feeling the grooves of the front you could feel the outlines of a skull and bones which you found adorable. Sans definitely went out his way to get a nice collar to properly represent who you belonged to.

 

The thought sent a pleasant shiver down your spine.

 

Smiling you moved to stand up but only to realize you _couldn’t_. Something was chaining you down as you heard a jangle. Looking around it seemed as if Sans had chained you to the bed, but why? He hadn’t done so the first night and you couldn’t think of any reason he would do this now, maybe he wanted to engage in something? It was probably going to be something heavy, the chain looked pretty heavy, he obviously wanted to make sure you didn’t get loose.

 

You leaned back onto the wall his bed was against and closed your eyes just waiting for him to show up, it seemed like he wasn’t there at the moment.

 

 

You were jolted awake by a pretty heavy slap against your fast, judging from the thud-like quality you assumed it was definitely from Sans. You cursed internally as you could definitely feel how your skin was stinging and numbing, that was definitely going to swell into something nasty.

 

“ **you up yet?** ” You could hear how close he was and you let out a sharp gasp as his warm breath dusted over your cheeks. You swallowed down a heavy lump forming in your throat and just nodded.

 

“M-Master why did you hit me?” You looked at him with confused eyes, you truly didn’t understand what justified him hitting you like that, and it truly hurt, it wasn’t sexual pain, which you were all for. That strike felt like it was full of intent to hurt.

 

And it did.

 

“because _you_ are a little whore who just up and toys with anyone you want as long as it gets your tight little cunt dripping.” Your eyes widened as you finally realized what had him so peeved. He was upset you had teased Papyrus and just openly flirted with him _in front_ of him. You had assumed since Sans said that you were for both him and Papyrus it wouldn’t matter, but maybe Sans had some deeper issues with abandonment, maybe he just didn’t want to lose you to his brother.

 

“I-I’m sorry Master…that was wrong of me to do, to…openly flirt with him like that…you come first and I apologize.” You gnawed at your lip as you nervously awaited his approval. Despite being quite cross with him hurting you like that this situation of him being in complete control of you was definitely okay with you. It was so liberating, in a backwards way.

 

“hmph, at least ya know what ya did wrong, _slut_ , but you still need punishment for what you did so you know to not do it again…” He was baring fangs at you and practically _growling_. He was truly pissed at your actions and you felt tears stinging at your eyes. You honestly felt scared for what he may do and finally thought of what you may have gotten yourself into. The more you observed Sans, the more you analyzed small indicators of his unstable character. He could be very unpredictable you deduced and may do some things that might cause psychological damage to you.

 

Well more than you already had.

 

It was worrying, you were all for the sex but once you thought about it you realized you may be in some shit, but also realized the hopelessness of your situation because if you began to fight back there was no telling what he may do. You have been nothing but compliant since running into him and if this action had made him so furious, what might he do if you actually resisted and fought back?

 

You felt a shudder leave you as you felt true fear for your first time falling down here.

 

 

He roughly snatched you and threw you over his bony lap, his leg bones digging harshly into your soft stomach, the pressure making you a bit nauseous. You could feel his body shift as he reared his hand back and allowed gravity to bring the weight down and collide with your left cheek.

 

“FUCK!” You swore loudly and the loud SMACK bounced off the walls, it hurt tremendously. He was truly meaning for this to be painful. You didn’t have much time to recover as he repeated the action _on the same cheek_.

 

SMACK!

 

You felt tears brimming as your throat became hoarse from you yelling in pain. He didn’t relent through your crying. For how long you didn’t keep track but you counted about 15 strikes. Which eventually started switching as he must’ve realized how red, if not possible blue or purple your cheek was becoming from the definite bruising that would be there. His hand was dense bone, quite similar to your own human hand but was made out of malleable bone, so his hand was more punishing than a belt.

 

You felt him rub your extremely sensitive cheeks as you sniffled and wiped the tears from your eyes. You had started sobbing after a while, the pain becoming too much to hold in. You felt him grab you to sit you up right gently, he leaned forward and pressed his teeth to your cheek in a mock kiss.

 

“I’m sorry I had to hurt ya kitten, but ya gotta know who you belong to.” His voice was heavy, you couldn’t tell if it was from arousal, regret, or anger. Maybe it was a combination of the three. But at the moment you didn’t know how to feel about him. You made a noise of acknowledgement to let him know that you had heard him but not necessarily agreeing.

 

He laid you on his bed and watched as you curled into a fetal position, your eyes red from crying and distant, it was obvious your head was full of thoughts to him. You were thinking about how out of control your situation was and you truly did belong to him, and now that you realized how capable he was of things, you were thinking how very stupid you were to be so eager to come with him. But you also felt excitement to relinquishing the control of your life to him, it was entirely liberating and very sporadic, as you could tell from now. You could feel something emerging from within you as a grin spread on your face as finally feeling something unexpected. Something different from the dull monotony of your life on the surface.

 

It excited you.

 

You couldn’t tell if you were just overly emotional from the brutal spanking you received but the conflicting feelings was re-awakening a deep recess in you and you couldn’t decide whether you wanted it or not.

 

Only time could tell.

 

 

While you were in your thoughts, unbeknownst to you Sans was watching your expressions like a hawk. He honestly felt bad for what he did and felt like he went too far. He knew he had anger issues and often acted on impulse, something he very often regretted, and it was only growing as he watched the side of your face he had struck in the beginning turn bluish in color and swell quite badly. It was a very ugly site on your beautiful face and the guilt was eating him. How could he hurt you like that? He knew he had problems but he didn’t realize he had hurt you so badly.

 

As he watched your bruised face he saw the varied emotions your face was going through in a matter of seconds, your face constantly contorting displaying affection, love, excitement, sadness, pain, anger and so many other things. Sans could only think of one thing for it.

 

Disturbing.

 

Someone going through such a violent flurry of _that_ many emotions was worrying. He was wondering if he had broken you in the _wrong_ way. He would definitely have to watch you carefully now so you wouldn’t spontaneously snap and possibly try to off him or more importantly his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, alright so there's that chapter and I would like to sincerely apologize again for such a long wait for just a filler based chapter. That being said this is actually going to be a lot more story driven than my original vision for this previously smut-driven story. Now for those of you who want your smut, trust me there will still be PLENTY of smut. Most likely every chapter if I'm being honest, which is pretty funny because this one DIDN'T have any. But I just keep getting more ideas for this that I can't help but flow out.
> 
> Also mentioning this, with the Reader, you guys may have noticed how the Reader was picking up on details, the reader is extremely analytical, they pick up on very small details in what someone does and is able to quickly decipher why they do it, this allows them to unravel personalities at a near superhuman speed. That's all I can say without spoiling anything further. 
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy it! Also I would like to address the reader who proposed spanking, it was here but not in the enjoyable way, I'm not too sure that this was the way you wanted it but it is definitely a high probability that it'll happen again in a sexually consensual way that may apply to your tastes!
> 
> I will try not to go so long without uploading this time! Bye Bye!


	3. Birth of the Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a internal breakdown, you find that maybe he has already cause your mind to break in such a short time. You can't say that you don't enjoy this new state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two fucking months. TWO MONTHS why am I so bad.
> 
> Okay I know why I'm so bad. It's cause of College and all this work. Although I like living by myself a LOT! 
> 
> Although I have been suffering more Anxiety & Panic Attacks than usual, so more frequent doctor visits. 
> 
> I'm also stressing consistently with paying FOR college. As it's very difficult for me to get work because of this Anxiety & Panic Disorder thing, Nobody wants to hire someone who might lock up on the job I understand it but it suuuucks. I don't want to have to drop out because I'm supposed to be taking my Major-related classes next quarter, I need like 3,000 to pay off my account, any ideas? I'm a first generation college student so I have no idea what to do.
> 
> Anyways enough about my life you guys want the story right? Here you go! I want you guys to keep in mind this is a Psychological story so this is quite Sensitive content, I warn those who are sensitive to sexual things now before proceeding.
> 
> Aside from that enjoy!

This world is so boring… day after day AFTER DAY. The same thing over and over again. The monotony of this modern world is killing me. This simple life yields nothing new for me. Everyone is so boringly uninteresting and predictable, so easily manipulated with the right strings pulled…

I want a change

I need a change! 

 

You awoke from your thoughts sweating. Your chest heaving as your mind swam with rapid swarming fragments of something. You had no idea what that was. You tried to recall your time on the surface but oddly enough you couldn’t remember. All you knew was that everything was so boring and you were desperate for a change. You couldn’t even remember why you had fallen down here besides the thought that you simply tripped.

You winced as you felt something cold press against your cheek. Your eyes opened to see Sans worriedly looking at you as he pressed ice against your face. 

“hey kitten, you okay? ya weren’t sleeping to well.” He spoke as he gently laid you back down to allow the ice to gently settle on your face. He sighed and rubbed his skeletal hand on his bony face. Looking away from you as he seemed to be getting thoughts together, you quickly deduced he was going to mention about the punishment he gave you earlier. 

You were a little shocked when he shoved some candy in your face.

“take this kitten, it’ll help you feel better.” You idly looked at the candy before complying, unwrapping it and plopping it in your mouth. It tingled pleasantly on your tongue and you hummed as the aches within your body from your body fly away. It was a pleasant warmth like the sun washing over your body when it rose in the morning. 

You missed the sun…

You sighed and set the wrapper down and sat up next to Sans looking at him.

“i…wanted to apologize for earlier…i…er…have a bit of an anger problem…i ain’t mean to hurt ya that bad kitten…well hurt ya at all…” you only nodded, you didn’t want to say it was okay. because it wasn’t but he fact that he was making an effort to apologize in itself was so very sweet and you felt affection warming in you and pulsing through your body. 

“Just…don’t do it again…please?” You pleaded with him and he nodded earnestly. You gave him a bright cheeky smile and hugged him tightly. You felt him petting the back of your head gently and you hummed allowing the sensations to relax you. 

The two of you remain like that for a while just taking in each other’s scent and energy, listening to the hum of his magic flowing through his bones, feeling the heartbeat pulse throughout your body so strongly. It was becoming overwhelming, the sensation of being close to him and his emotions of trying. In the Underground, there was an energy here that definitely gave off the fact that you did not want to wear your heart on your sleeve. You needed to shield yourself, guard your soul. The fact that he was apologizing to you and felt sorry about what he did warmed you so much you felt your breathing become heavy.

Your mind swam with his scent and your breath became heady, you could see him staring at you as your eyes glazed over in pure lust and desire, “Master…” It slipped through your lips subconsciously, you press your hands on his clothed ribcage pushing him down on his dirty mattress, you couldn’t care less about the mess around him, you only wanted him. Your soul, you could feel it resonating powerfully with this surge of emotion, and it left you stars struck. 

Why did he make you feel this way?  
You just met this guy, he fucked you in the frigid forest and struck you for suspecting you of flirting with his brother. 

He was disgusting, he had anger problems, he hurt you, he probably didn’t even respect you. But him apologizing to you after all this. Without realizing it, he had quickly broken you down, using your insatiable lust and your inability to control, it weakened your standards of treatment, being apologized to by your Master, it felt like bliss, it made you drool. 

Your Master cared enough to apologize…

Your Master…

“Haaaah…Master….!” You pounced on him sucking on his collarbones pushing his jacket off of his skeletal body, his musky scent even more powerful here, he grunted as gripped roughly at your body, whatever he could grab. Your eager tongue sucking and nipping with your teeth at his clavicle and eventually moving to his bones overwhelming him. He consistently bucked his hips to yours and the insistent press of his erection against your womanhood made your mind all the more insane with lust, you were completely devoured be the desire to satisfy him and be a part of him. 

You find yourself shoving down his basketball shorts, looking up you can see how an absolute wreck he was, his luminescent red tongue glowing beautifully in the darkness of the room, drool leaking down his mandible and onto the mattress and his brilliant magic eye ablaze and large staring at you with an unreadable expression. 

You feel euphoric glee at seeing his member, dripping in pre-cum and oozing in his magic essence, it was an obvious disgusting sight but it might your womanhood quiver and drool slip past your lips.   
Leaning forward you push your nose against his length taking in the unusual scent of just him everything that’s him in one area. You could feel him shaking violently under you as you used your nose to nuzzle his member, essentially worshipping it.

“h-hey kitten whaddya doin’ down there eh? Ya getting pretty frisky all of a sudden…” You could hear the raw arousal in his voice, through your thick haze you questioned why he didn’t just have your way with you, maybe he was just in shock on your sudden pouncing of him. He was obviously enjoying the attention considering how his dick was constantly twitching against your face. 

“Your scent….it drives me crazy…Master…please…” you take a broad lick of his member base to tip and suck on the tip, then allowing a lewd pop to follow. “fuck me please Master…I can’t take this anymore…my mind is full of you…please!” Something akin to a choking sound was heard from him. But he couldn’t move quicker as he sat up looming over you, he stared in amazement as you panted in deliria for him. As you glanced up at him you stared at his red magic reflecting on his ivory bones, and for just a split second.

It flickered blue…

It was a very small second, but you caught it, but it wasn’t enough to make you question it, as it would probably stay forever in the back of your mind as more pressing matters in your opinion was at hand.

“Master…! Master…!” You began repeating in a mantra, your words slurring together as he finally brought his member to your entrance and pushed in. You squealing with glee as pleasure erupted through you, warmth spreading from your soul as he began to pump in and out of you. 

 

He was in a Trance.

As he thrusted in and out of your incredibly warm body that warmed his cold bones, as you cried in pleasure, drool seeping from your plump lips and smiling goofily at the sensation as you were invigorated by the act. 

He didn’t understand why you seemed to…love him so much. As he fucked you he could see your soul begin to overflow with its essence. Your uniquely colored soul. 

Your Pink Soul.

It was luminescent and blinding, it a sparkling with red speckles and bursting. It was like the stars he dreamed of seeing if he were to reach the surface, he wanted that soul to be his and his only, such a beauty should not be shared. It was a beautiful gem, like a Pink Diamond. 

Tears leaked from your eyes as he could feel you Cumming on his cock quite hard, it was making it quite difficult to hold in from releasing himself as he wanted more time to watch you in this spectacular moment. Your soul became like this during your acts of sex but it had never been such an unstable but vibrant state before. It was absolutely mesmerizing. 

The vibrations only seemed to intensify as he kept plowing into your over sensitive body.

“Master!” You shouted, your eyes snapping open and his thrusting stuttered slightly as he looked into your eyes which had a Black sclera and glowing pink hearts as pupils, akin to his eyes. Except for the fact you had actual eyes and not eye sockets like he had. 

It was a little terrifying but it was too beautiful, dazzling, to make him stop.

You were looking at him with such an adoring and obsessing look and he couldn’t take it. All of this was his, you wanted him and only him. You were his and you wanted this. Your body, mind and most importantly your soul. For he was the only one who made your soul shine so brightly like a star. 

With this surge of Possession, he came within you strongly, his body locking up and his jaw clenching so hard he thought it might crack, the long and beautiful moan that resonated through your throat bounced through the walls of his room making his body shudder even more violently with his orgasm. Your voice attracted his soul like Sailors to a Siren it was like a drug. 

He instantly grabbed you, holding you tightly to his body, you quickly nuzzled into him kissing him everywhere that you could. Obviously still in your post-coital state. 

Now that he was clear of his lust. He obviously wondered what the hell was that display in your eyes, as they were back to normal now. Were you not a human, or had something changed?


	4. Break these Shackles of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans had never expected this from them. But he definitely couldn't be happier with the outcome, maybe the Angel of the Underground really does exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this Chapter came out longer than I intended, had a rough time deciding where to end it. A lot of people had guesses as to what the Reader is but nobody has seemed to guess it yet! Though to be fair I am being very vague about it, maybe this chapter will help you guys with it? 
> 
> While this chapter isn't that smut heavy, I think this is my favorite one, there's something very...I guess I would say just emotional and attaching about it.

He had no idea what to think of her, as he gazed as her peaceful face as she slept, thousands of possibilities ran through his mind. He couldn’t think of what could’ve caused that, she was a human, that was for sure, her soul signified that. Monster souls simply didn’t have a color, they were Black(*), and inverted, while your heart remained right-side up, and while it was a different variant of the typical Soul-type it still stood strong as a Human Soul, there was no doubt about that.

 

A Pink soul, while Red was for Determination, White was for Hope, Maybe Pink was symbolized for Passion?

 

 _Oh you were VERY passionate_. He thought deviously as he leered at your sleeping form, running a hand up your smooth legs. There was no doubt about it, while you didn’t have the Determination, as it was obviously shown by the fact you seemed to very quickly take to staying in the underground. Or maybe you were trying to avoid something from the surface, regardless he was appeased with your staying here, as it had turned out quite swimmingly for him. I mean it was a pretty sweet deal it was basically just having a sex slave. Lord knows he needed it.

 

He let out a despairing sigh as he leaned against his wall, longingly thinking of his past days.

 

_He hadn’t always been like this…_

 

He knew, this world, this world wasn’t supposed to be here, you weren’t supposed to be here, none of this was, but he had to go and fuck things up like always. He should’ve just sat back and stayed his apathetic, nihilistic self, as that being at least had been right in his views. By taking action, he had inadvertently, caused an alternative universe. This world was not _real_. Yet it still stood standing as he thought these words in his mind. This wasn’t supposed to be happening.

 

He grimly ran his skeletal hands over his face, his eye lights shivering and quaking with raw emotion, he could feel his soul ache and burn as he tried to stop his breakdown. He wanted to stop the resets, wondering if he fucked with machine his old man and him had worked on, that he would be able to gain control of the timelines, somehow to stop the constant resets, he was going insane from them. He was contemplating _murdering his friends_ (*) for fuck sake to stop the human. He didn’t want to go down that route, though a sickening thought reflected in his mind as he realized something.

 

If you think of it, it exists, right? (*)

 

Oh those times on the surface, when they had gotten there had he recalled a rule that the humans followed and inevitably was pretty true, if you could think of it, it likely existed, much to his dismay as it came to the internet and discovering some unpleasant things. The rule didn’t only apply to trivial things such as that, but the longer he thought about it, and the longer he scrambled his mind of his conversations with his old man, he realized this applied to the timelines as well. Anything he thought of, more than likely existed, A world where Papyrus was the Older and Mature brother and he wasn’t. That probably was the first thing that came to mind when he thought of this subject, though he had never seen this universe, after discovering this truth he was quite positive it existed.

 

He Idly wondered if they were doing okay. (*)

 

Though this world, it was not to be, this went against what monsters were, while the original world, the true world, Monsters were a culmination of love and hope, which is why his HP had always been so low. He had a bleak apathetic view of the world and never thought anything was going to get better, but he never thought it could get worse either, it was complete apathy, he just didn’t care, and oh how he wished sometimes that he continued to not care. As this world was a nightmare straight out of hell.

 

Instead of _Love and Hope_ , it was _Hate and Despair_...

 

Up until now, he thought that Black souls didn’t exist, the only time he had seen something close to the sort was running into that _kid_ in his world, the one who was consumed in hatred and murdered everyone out of their own desire to just kill and their lust for power. But even then it wasn’t true hatred, they too, he knew, they were scared, they just wanted power and fronted with that demeanor. Regardless though, it was that scared being that pushed him to fear, that pushed him to the point where he _couldn’t afford not to care anymore_. Why he had fucked with that machine.

 

Now here he was, in a backwards world where even his own Soul was being consumed by Hate and Despair, it was lucky that he, even in this world was the Judgement caller, maybe that stayed true for all that was his placeholder in each world? He was the only one who could see souls, who could judge them.

 

And Oh boy could he tell how every monster in this world was absolute saturated with Hate. Maybe it was an alternative route from the Human Vs Monster war? While in the original world, everyone didn’t like the humans for what they did, they still stuck together in hopes of getting back to the surface and hopefully making amends for what had happened, it was just in our nature.

 

In this world, it seemed that the war had a different spin, it taught that nothing mattered and humans would hate you no matter what and they only looked out for themselves and took out anyone who had the possibility of harming them or becoming more powerful. So in this case, everyone was out for themselves, even the families here. Papyrus wasn’t even an exception.

 

Coming across Papyrus in this world had been so heart crushing. There had been no other way to describe it. The sunshine goofball of a brother that he cherished with the culmination of his being. Was now this bizarre spin of him, it was the exact opposite, different side of the coin. This Papyrus, whilst the other one was strong, this one was just terrifying and truly more powerful than he could imagine Papyrus being. He was _Captain of the Royal Guard_ for fuck sakes. He was truly a man to be feared, someone extremely dangerous and his name held weight in the Underground.

 

He couldn’t hold back the broken sob that escaped him, and you startled awake beneath him, drearily looking into his eye sockets as you stared in amazement as the red glistening tears flowing down his cheekbones. You simply moved up and brushed the tears away and kissed him on each cheek. Staring at him with loving eyes, he could see how your soul pulsed in encouragement and the Passion of comforting him from his Despair.

 

“Master, what is troubling you?” You whispered softly, he barely heard it himself, his breathing unsteady as he barely held himself together, it felt like his soul was on the verge of shattering, it was too much to bear, but as he looked into your eyes he felt a rush of something he hadn’t felt in such a long time.

 

He felt _Hope_.

 

_Wait, what…?_

 

His pain subsided as he felt his magic conflicting within himself, it was an odd sensation, as his magic had changed into Determination Red long ago, but it felt like, for the first time in a long time it was shifting back into its Integrity Blue. He felt amazed as he stared down at your longing face, your expression so desperate to please, to help him, just a reaching out, someone wanting to help you, not to be alone anymore, and the feeling alone was something he was unfamiliar with, something he had been so unfamiliar with for so long.

 

He couldn’t help himself as he reached out and just held you to him, clutching onto your being as you were his lifeline. He felt as if you were, he couldn’t help be feel it as fact. For so long he felt this deep burning inside him that was crying out _Someone help us! Someone save us!_ He couldn’t do it alone. He felt as if you were his second chance and that in itself was so soul warming he felt a surge powering through his being that it was almost too much for him to control.  As he held onto your warming body, your warming soul he felt his soul grow in strength and his magic flowing around him and yourself. He could feel it changing and his soul felt as if it were healing.

 

This was the power of your Passion?

 

You were saving him, he literally felt his soul breaking for a moment and something deep inside you answered his silent cry of help. He cried for help and for once in his fucking existence someone finally fucking came and _saved him_. He truly felt as if he had been given that second chance that he wanted oh so badly.

 

It was like a warm flame encompassing him and with a whoosh the Black of his soul had been burned away, nothing but embers and remnants of the past. He shakily let go of her body as she gazed up into his eye lights with nothing but shock. She stared at him as if she was truly seeing him for the first time.

 

And in all honesty, that was the case.

 

No longer was his soul covered in that disgusting black filth that was Hatred, but glowed a brilliant white of Hope.

 

He blinked as he witnessed his now White, slightly tinted Blue inverted soul hovering in front of his chest, and your almost blindingly bright pink soul encompassed in pink flames and dustings of its essence overflowing, brightening his mattress in an ethereal glow, it hovered in front of your chest, both of your souls dangerously close. Seemingly reaching out for each other. In a surprising act. They lurched at each other causing blinding pleasure to overcome you both, a loud raunchy moan ripping from your throats.

 

“FUCK!” “O-OH GOD!”

 

There was such a violent trade of emotions it was almost too much. He could feel an orgasm wracking through his body uncontrollably, causing his head to reel at the stimulation. Then it was over. It took him awhile to catch his breath, when he looked at his soul, it was a blazing, overcharged white, with blue flames licking off of it with justice yellow embers cascading from it, similar to her soul. While it seemed that they hadn’t traded personality traits something similar definitely had happened in terms of magic, he could feel a power surge throughout him that wasn’t there before.

 

“Ma-“ He held up a hand to stop her before she started, he couldn’t believe that he had made her do such a thing, in bed during intimate acts was one thing but all the time was uncalled for. She stared wide-eyed at the action as he let out a deep breath…

 

“don’t…call me that anymore…” he sighed running a hand over his face, his voice had lost that disgusting sand grating sound that it had and was back to its normal smoother sound. He could tell she noticed it too by how her soul trembled slightly the moment he spoke and her bottom lip quivered at ears tweaking slightly at the sound. “…i…shouldn’t have done so in the first place…that was wrong of me, you deserve way better than that, stars know I don’t deserve you, what you just gave me I can never repay you for…” She looked at him like he grew two heads.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my Sans?” He could hear the amused lilt in her voice, knowing it was a joke, a soft snort made way through him and he couldn’t stop the genuine laughter that began pounding through him.

 

Once he calmed down he maneuvered over her and gently pressed his teeth to her, then opening his mouth nicking her plump lips to deepen the kiss. He could feel her lust taking over her and decided to stop it right there. He didn’t want for them to go any further on this, he just wanted to appreciate her for what she had just done for him.

 

“calm down kitty, no more sex today.” She let out the most adorable whine and gave him the biggest pout ever. What surprised him is when she swiftly locked her legs around his pelvic bones pushing him closer to her. “But…!” He used his magic to navigate her from under him and into the air, waving a finger at her and showing his disappointment.

 

“nah-ah-ah, no more, I’ve got some…things I got to do…” Instead of a response he just got another long stare from her, it was getting a bit weird and he could feel himself beginning to sweat, did he really look that different?

 

“S-sans your…eyes…both of them are…” That shocked him the moment she said both, he accidentally dropped her in his snap of teleporting to the bathroom and he could hear her thud on the ground in his bedroom, though he was sorry he was too in shock to say anything, as he stared in the mirror, a reflection of himself, with pure ivory white bones, looking more refreshed than ever, his left eye alit with the normal blue integrity magic like before, but now his right as alit with a bright golden justice flame symmetrical to his other one. _Both of his eyes were ignited_.

 

“h-holy shit…” he had no words for what he was seeing. This wasn’t something that had happened before, he could only assume this was the reason for that extra surge of power he felt, other than that there was no other reason. Whatever you had did with your soul had given him a super power boost, he felt dangerously strong.

 

Well he was already dangerously strong, but doubly so now.

 

“Sans…? Is everything okay…?” you stumbled in looking at him, probably hearing his bones clicking against the linoleum floor. His figurative heart melted as your genuine concern for him and he could only smile fondly at you as he brushed it off.

 

“yeah I’m fine baby girl, just…this hasn’t happened before…” he could see you tilt your head in obvious confusion, but he felt like he couldn’t let you in on what was exactly happening yet. He couldn’t let that happen. Not yet, but if you could revert him back to how he should be then surely you could…

 

“hey…baby girl…i…I have to go do some things, gotta figure some stuff out, I have to say you just did the impossible for me…but while I do this I want you to just…keep paps company okay?” You only nodded dumbly at him, still obviously confused and wondering as to why he felt you needed to be kept out of the loop about whatever the hell was going on. He figured that you felt that you had a right to know, and you did, but he wanted to get all of the information he could research together before he told you, he didn’t want to have any mix-ups and retract any statements running through his head right now.

 

“and…uh…don’t let him know about any of this…I gotta wrap my head around this before I bring it to him.” You gave him a genuine smile and nodded and simply took one step back.

 

“I understand…please be careful Sans…” Sans felt as if you wanted to say something else, but brushed off the thought as you left the bathroom closing the door behind you to walk to Papyrus’s room, where he was likely thinking of any strategies needed for the Royal Guard.

 

For now, though, he had work to do, taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders for in god knows how many years, and teleported away to his workshop.

 

* * *

 

 

You had no idea what to think about what just occurred with Sans right now, he had literally just _transformed_ into a different person right before your eyes. He had graciously thanked you saying you had saved him. It was basically him saying ‘ _I’m forever in your debt’_. You had no idea what was going on with him, and what you had did but you had obviously helped him greatly and you couldn’t be happy because of that. You really appreciated seeing the joy glow across his ivory bones which seemed to be reborn anew with an undying passion. It was a sight to behold and you burned it into your memories.

 

But enough with that, he had asked you to keep an eye on Papyrus right? You doubt he was the one to sit around and watch TV so you headed towards his room, the door was cracked by just slither of space and you took this opportunity to walk in and close the door behind you gently.

 

The sight that greeted you was Papyrus standing up looking out his window with his arms cross, he was wearing a black long sleeved cashmere sweater and black jeans. His gloves and boots gone with him walking around bare foot. You had never seen him outside of his Royal Guard armor so this was definitely a… _Oh…_

 

_Well, hello tall, dark, and handsome…_

 

God these brothers were going to be the death of you.

 

Regardless he noticed your presence despite how quietly you came in and looked over his shoulder and seemed to scowl at you. You sheepishly grinned to hopefully eased the tension but it didn’t look as if he was having any of that shit.

 

_Sans you’re lucky that I care for you so much._

“Heeeey Pap-“

 

“That’s Master Papyrus to you. Why are you in here human?” He asked coolly. Yeesh, he definitely wasn’t one for pleasantries. You took a deep breath and leaned against the door trying to relax under his condescending gaze, even though he was on the other side of the room it was undeniably powerful.

 

“Well…I wanted to check on you…I haven’t really talked to you at all honestly, and I’m supposed to be here to help you and your brother…plus Master isn’t here and I could use the company.” You added light-heartily, you had to remember to refer to Sans as Master in front of him until Sans got this situation figured out. Maybe he wanted to make sure nothing…odd was happening…the way Sans looked at you was as if you literally saved him. While you couldn’t do much else, maybe you could Save someone else?

 

With a compassionate look in your eyes you looked fondly into Papyrus’s eyes.

 

“Human? Why are you looking at me like that? What the devil is wrong with you?” He wasn’t scared by any means; you were an unarmed human he could kill you in half a second. But he was obviously thrown off by the puppy-eyed look you gave him, more than likely not expecting it. You felt your mind begin to wander as you thought about what had happened with Sans once again and how you felt, and what you did. You reached out to him, you felt a calling deep within you and you wanted to answer it. It was like that dull ringing you heard after a gunshot went off…or more often experienced when you listened to music a little too loudly. What did they call it…White noise right? It was getting harder and harder to hear and you wanted to cover your ears.

 

“HUMAN!” Papyrus practically screeched and you felt yourself wince and looked up to let out a small gasp at how much ground Papyrus had covered in your little trance. He was looming over you with his tall and oddly well-built stature, his shadow covering your form as he held an arm against the door above your head. You allowed yourself to swallow, feeling your mouth becoming oddly dry now whilst looking at him. You never knew the power one could hold in a gaze until you met Papyrus, at least you feel that you never knew until now. His look rooted you in place and you didn’t want to defy him one bit.

 

_You feel submissive_

 

. . .

 

_Shit._

You could feel your chest beginning to heave as you tried your best to look down at the floor and not piss off the temperamental skeleton above you. You could feel your core warming up and you tried your best to ignore it. It was getting difficult to block him out the more and more he leered at you seeming to revel in your submissiveness. The longer you sat there, the more things seemed to come to light to you, his chalky and earthy scent with a mix of spices, it was such a nice smell and it suit him so well it was starting to fill your head and it almost felt as If you were getting drunk on it.

 

His Proximity also allowed you to realize his own breathing patterns and how his chest rose and fell with each breath, why was he even breathing you wondered idly but didn’t care either, you were drawn to his mystical figure by it and you realize the chiaroscuro defining shades and lines that made him all the more alluring. You wanted to explore that body and see what it could do for you.

 

 _You let out a shuddering breath_.

 

Then you felt a tongue shove its way in your mouth. You let out an undignified squawk as you felt yourself get pushed further into the door behind you as Papyrus quickly beat you at the Kissing game. You melted under his ministrations, your arousal only spiking. You idly wondered if he just wanted to do this from the start but wanted you all weak to him first. He could’ve just asked.

 

He swept his arms down, not detaching from your mouth at all, way too absorbed in the sensations, and picked up your legs wrapping them around his angular hips, grinding his pelvis to your already dripping core. You whimpered under the movements, the dry humping bringing pleasant sensations against your core and bringing you closer to that peak the harder he grinded against you, and he obviously wasn’t going to be stopping anytime soon.

 

Acknowledging this fact, you wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss the best you could, but your need for air was becoming a bit too dire, and you could feel your head spin at the lack of oxygen you were getting. So you pulled back to take a greedy breath of air.

 

Only for Papyrus to rob you of it again, he apparently didn’t like the fact that you had pulled away and went in immediately again for a second round. With your legs locked around his hips he felt comfortable enough to let his hands wander to your hips and to grasp your breasts roughly, he kneaded them, a wanton pant leaving your mouth for a second. You could feel your soul overflowing with an unbridled passion. While you weren’t nowhere near as attached to Papyrus as you were to Sans, there was this dark familiar presence he brought.

 

_As if you met him before._

 

“NNGH!” You winced and Papyrus pulled away sharply analyzing your features. Your head throbbed unpleasantly and your eyes burned with the same feeling of looking into a bright light for too long. As if an image burned into your memories was trying to resurface. As you looked up into his eyes, his dark, but oddly worried expression. A knowing flicker of an existence you knew before welcomed you. The afterimage of a person that…at maybe some point in time.

 

_May have been, a friend?_

 

_ NYEH HEH HEH _

 

“Human! A-are you alright?” You take in a greedy breath as your pulled out of your flashback, you look up into Papyrus’s eyes, it was almost too much to bear, you _knew_ this monster, you’ve _met_ him before.

 

_You befriended him!_

 

Albeit he looked completely different from the last time you had seen him but it was still him…These memories, the surge of the influx was painful. This monster, this once innocent and bright monster, soul tainted with despair, it left a burning passion igniting in your soul. You couldn’t leave him like this, you couldn’t you mustn’t, it wasn’t in your nature to! After what happened with Sans you know what you needed to do, if you had this power, it was up to you to use it responsibly.

 

_You are filled with PASSION._

 

_You decide to save Papyrus._

 

“W-what…? What is this? Human what are you doing to me?” Papyrus panics and begins to crawl off of you clutching the area where his soul and pulsating a black tinted orange. It’s slowly gaining more color.

 

_You tell Papyrus that it’s okay to be himself._

“What the devil are you talking about? I am myself! I am the Terrible Papyrus! Everyone fears me!” Papyrus is huffing his chest out in pride, but, you see under that façade, and under that you can sense a loneliness that extends further than a void. A being who has relied on strength to get where he is for the fear of protecting of not only himself, but his dear brother. A being who hides his compassion out of the knowledge of knowing showing an inkling of compassion in this world is a sign of weakness. A being who has built walls around his souls.

 

_You will shatter those walls._

_You tell Papyrus he doesn’t have to be afraid anymore._

“What…?”

 

_You tell him that the strongest can be themselves and still protect those who they love._

 

“S-stop…”

 

_That those who love you will still care about you, they will forgive you, they will be happy for all that you did for them._

“I-I…”

 

_And that you will be there for him when he feels like he’s alone in this world and has no one else to carry the burdens, to share responsibilities and rely on._

“…”

 

_That you are his friend._

**_Papyrus’s soul has been cleansed of his despair. It glows a luminescent pale orange to symbolize his BRAVERY._ **

****

* * *

 

“H-Human…h-how…what…who are you?” Papyrus, had morphed before your eyes similar to Sans, his magic eyes fading with a small mist and his jagged mouth gone and replaced with that soft, cheesy skeleton grin you had once known. While his wounds were gone, and soul cleansed, you couldn’t bear to see that sad look on his face. He looked so lost and confused and full of regret.

 

“I’m your friend!” You smile brightly at him and he beams, you feel your soul melt a little at seeing his familiar exuberance. There was a great sunshine quality about him and seeing this now definitely filled you with a pleasant feeling.

 

“That you are,” Papyrus brought his ungloved hand to your face and you blinked curiously, from what you remembered, Papyrus never showed an interest in you, but with the way he was caressing your face, he could’ve fooled you.

 

He leans in and kisses you with his tongue, catching you off guard, you immediately submit to the kiss, he pulls away, a mischievous look to his features that you find yourself blushing at furiously.

 

“P-Papyrus, w-what! You never!” He puts a finger to your lips shushing you immediately.

 

“I remember myself from who I was originally, but, while my true self has returned, I cannot forget what I’ve seen,” his face turns grim, you can only imagine the atrocities he’s seen in this fucked up world, given how Sans and Papyrus acted, there was obviously some very twisted shit going on around here. “or, what I’ve learned…”. Papyrus snakes his arms around your waist, pulling you onto his lap, rubbing his hands up your sides and bites at your neck, lavishing the tender flesh with his dexterous tongue.

 

“But…” he pulls away and smiles softly at you. “Let’s…save that for another time, for saving me out of that… _disgustingly_ uncool state of being I was in, I will reward you in time. But for now…let’s…see to getting you dressed.” He let off a soft laugh and you blushed, this Papyrus was way different from the one you knew before, he still had his sunshine personality and sweetness, but the naiveté was long gone, and what was before you, is a mature man. It made your heart pound.

 

Despite that, you smile brightly.

 

“Okay Papyrus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. (*) In this Universe, which is actually a bit diversified from Underfell, which is the route I've decided to take with this. Instead of Hope, Love and Compassion, symbolized by White Souls. Monster Souls in this Universe are instead Black, Representative of Despair, Hate and Anger.
> 
> 2\. (*) As Sans talks about the existence of Multiple Universes. This is a Reference towards the Dusttale AU, where Sans decides to gain LV by killing the monsters in the Underground himself to take on the Human. Though because of this increase in LV, and him finally taking it upon himself to kill his own brother, Papyrus, he finally goes insane. While this Sans never has done this, he mentions that he has considered it. Though he has no idea what that path would've led to, he knows that it wouldn't of had been good. 
> 
> 3\. (*) Sans mentioning the existence of something by thinking of it is a call out to a certain Rule, you guys know it, Rule 34, if it exists there's porn of it. Well this is a bit of a spin on it. Most things exists because we think of it, in the theory of multi-dimensions. These dimensions are replicas of our own but for every decision we've made, there's a different path that version of ourselves walks. This is the Multiverse. 
> 
> 4\. (*) This is a call out to the Underswap AU, probably the most common AU thought of, which is a switcheroo of everyone in their respective roles.


	5. Straight to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Papyrus fool around quite a bit. Meanwhile Sans is trying to rationalize the complexity of this situation and your unique Soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little on the shorter side, but I really like this chapter, a little fooling around, a lot of explaining and some good old fashioned fluff!
> 
> Feel free to contact me and see updates on my tumblr!
> 
> http://cryosintiger.tumblr.com/

Papyrus had been nice enough to give you one of his larger sweaters, it’s a crimson red with a turtleneck. You noticed Sans had one too, did they all love them? Not that you had a problem with them, turtlenecks are great. Just a trend you caught onto.

 

“So…human…want to tell me what’s going on with your soul? I’m not the judge of the underground like Sans is but I know the core traits and their corresponding colors, and _Pink_ is definitely not one of them.” Papyrus placed his hands on his hips and gave you a curious gaze. He was trying to analyze you, maybe to prepare for lying, he is still technically captain of the Royal Guard in this world, so it’d make sense that he had the ability to read people properly.

 

“I…don’t know myself…I’ve never seen my soul until I came to the underground and me and Sans,” you realized what you were about to say and grew red in the face, how do you explain to _Papyrus_ that you and his brother were fucking each other? Granted this Papyrus had been exposed to that type of thing but you still couldn’t get rid of that naïve image of him, plus saying to any family member that you had been fucking a close relative of theirs is _always_ awkward.

 

_Always._

“U-Uhm…” you nervously stuttered and glanced around the room, your throat clamming up as you shrank under his prying gaze. Jesus when did he grow to be so…threatening?

 

Oh right.

 

_This world._

 

“You and my brother were having sex with each other…correct?” He let out a heaving sigh, taking a step closer to you. You instinctively stepped back, he was being unnaturally aggressive, you weren’t used to this new Papyrus at all yet. Usually you could analyze people rather quickly, but because you now had the memories of how he was in the…other world and from the intimidating and scary nature of this, you had no idea which key components of his personality stayed intact.

 

It was something _new._ That alone was exciting, but at the same time all the more terrifying.

 

_This can get addicting._

 

Then something just occurred to you.

 

“Wait how did you know me and Sans had sex?” You were a little disturbed that he knew, from what you knew, he wasn’t in the house when you two had sex, maybe he was? You had technically never left the room, maybe you just completely forgot he was in the house. You tend to short-circuit when sex is involved.

 

“Oh please, I was still here when you two went at it, you aren’t exactly quiet, and besides,” He took a step closer, once again pressing you into the wall, leaning his tall frame down to your neck. What was it with guys and pinning you against shit?

 

I mean…not complaining…

 

But still…

 

What the fuck.

 

“It’s quite hard to sleep to the sound of you singing…” his hand came up to gently caress your face, cupping your chin and tilting your head up towards him. When had, Papyrus become such a…flirt?! He was always quite endearing with his undying enthusiasm and innocent cheer and ignorance, but it was in the manner of a child seeing the world for the first time. But now, he easily got your heart racing with his imposing presence and gentle touches. You could feel warmth spreading through your chest and it was a little overwhelming to say the least. You didn’t know what to do with yourself exactly.

 

“You’re as red as a tomato.” He cooed, into your ear nipping the bottom of your ear gently. You let out a pathetic whimper. You were melting under him.

 

“O-oh…god, Papy…” your breathing was becoming so fast and heavy you thought you were hyperventilating for a second. You had to press your hands against Papyrus’s chest to get him to back up, all the emotions you were feeling had you a little too lightheaded.

 

“Hm? Are you alright human?” He held your arms, backing up enough to give you the ability to _fucking think straight_. Why was him just acting this differently to you having this effect on you? Was the change in personality that much of an adrenaline rush to you?

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine just…can’t…think straight…” you let out a wheezing breath as your heart rate began to slow down. Last thing you needed was to be pining over both Papyrus and Sans, that was a nasty conflict you forever wanted to avoid…

 

Unless…perhaps they would be down for something a little Polyandrous?

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Nah! Too fortunate!

 

Papyrus was snapping his fingers in front of your face, how was he doing that without flesh? Must’ve been his magic sparking against his bones or something. You must’ve looked a little dumb, conking out like that. Maybe you should rest, you are still feeling a bit to woozy, maybe you were falling ill?

 

“Human, I suggest that you lay down, you…are not looking to well.” He stated with seriousness you had rarely seen from him. You swallowed down a lump in your throat. Jeez everything he was doing was coming off as naturally attractive to you. The hell was up with you?

 

Oh wait.

 

“Oh yeah! O-okay yes, I’ll lay down!” You made to move around him to get out of his room and into Sans’ bed, you were technically living with him. Though apparently, your body had other plans and decided the floor was a good enough resting place. You couldn’t remember exactly when you fell but knew one moment you were standing and the next your face was full of thick carpet. Had you blacked out? What the fuck is going on?

 

“Human!” You felt Papyrus gently turn you around and slowly rise you up bridal style, probably to prevent further disorientation on your part, which you were immensely grateful for. Everything was becoming much too hot for you and fuzzy. The tips of your fingers felt numb and as if they were spongey in material, and the white noise duly ringing in your ears was quite annoying as well. It made it difficult to hear Papyrus.

 

“Oh, stars you really do not look well! Shit!” Papyrus swore under his breath as he was lost in his thoughts. Though you squirmed a little at hearing him swear, you had never heard him swear and it was like eating something you weren’t supposed to have, a forbidden fruit and god you loved it. Though despite the wonders of the great Papyrus swearing, you still felt like shit and apparently, from what Papyrus was saying, you looked like hell.

 

“I need to find Sans, he probably knows more about Humans than myself. I will return shortly. Please just, stay there?” He was ordering you but you could hear the worry and concern in his voice, and a slight hint of fear, as he was probably panicking at being completely in the dark in terms of taking care of a sick human.

 

Papyrus swiftly left the room and you could hear his footsteps thudding down the halls towards Sans’ bedroom, to which you could hear another swear leave him at discovering that it was more than likely empty, his footsteps came close then left once again as he left the house, you don’t know where he went but he wasn’t inside the house anymore.

 

You snuggled into his blankets despite your overheating body, you doubted it was from the room, and his blankets were fluffy and thick, very comfortable on your barely clothed body. As you laid there your symptoms was gradually getting worse, that blasted white noise was getting louder and that spongey numb like feeling on the edges of your body was becoming more intense. This felt nothing like any sickness you had before, you had no idea how to even treat yourself.

 

Though despite all that…you were mostly wondering how Sans would react to seeing his reformed brother…You wished you had the strength to go witness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans was down in his lab, quickly immersing himself with decades worth of work that he had left here for quite a long while after he had fucked up and brought himself into this Universe. But after you had restored his soul into its former self, he was reignited with a drive to get back to work on it. That and he needed to figure out what exactly caused your soul to do exactly what it did. He knew for what he had seen, it, was pink and it reacted almost violently when strong emotions were in play, with things you enjoyed. Top thing that he had only known being sex. As immature as that seemed, he felt like he was onto something.

 

Something he could hypothesize was that since Red was a base for Pink that your soul was derivative of Determination, and likely with the things your soul reacted to, that the trait is most likely Passion. But what powers did that exactly grant you? The most he knew was that it had basically purified or burned away the Despair and Hate consuming his soul. But what exactly was that power? Was it just purification? Or was it something of will?

 

From his time dealing with that kid, he knew that Determination granted the power to RESET and SAVE. Which practically made that kid a god, not entirely though. They were still plagued with their emotions of want and susceptible to possession as he had eventually figured out, it was the core responsibility of their hostility. Despite that, that knowledge made things worse, because he knew they were unable to prevent the possession, and that led to an unhinged killer on the loose. It also seemed that once the kid RESET the timeline they lost memory of what had previously occurred, meaning they had no knowledge of how to prevent whatever entity was continuously possessing them.

 

Aside from that, the only knowledge he had about the Power of certain traits is the most Powerful one, Determination. From what’s gathered of the past, the other Soul traits must not have such a power, or their souls never would’ve been captured. So just where could he start on this? He could maybe ask for you to test it out to see what you could do but that might have damaging ef-

 

“SANS!” Sans winced hard and broke the pen he had in his hand, the ink splattering all over his ivory bones, he let out a hiss and moved quickly to rinse the stuff off before it got stuck in the cracks of his palms. Just what was Papyrus doing down here? He usually never disturbed him in his workshop unless it was _necessary_.

“S-Sans! P-please I need your help!” Papyrus was panting, not from exhaustion but with panic. Along with that, Sans couldn’t ignore the distinct differences in Papyrus’ appearance. Those terrifying jagged teeth was gone and the ones he had known in his universe was there. The overall sharpness in his features was softened and scars vanished, and his mannerisms. The Papyrus he had learned about in his universe _never_ asked Sans for help no matter what the situation. While the Papyrus of his home universe had been similar in that regard, he would always shyly ask for help when something baffled him for too long. This one often would deny help even if his life was on the line. Which was often here.

 

So, his reaction was a little hysterical at seeing his little brother, the one he _truly_ known.

 

Papyrus couldn’t even react in time when Sans collided into him hugging him so tightly he thought his bones might crack. He knew Sans was strongly magically but physically this was a shocker. He returned the hug rubbing his older brother’s back soothingly, knowing exactly what was going through his head.

 

“I know Sans…” Papyrus whispered softly to Sans.

 

“P-Pa-Papyrus..I-I…!” Holy shit when was there ever a time he was this hysterical? Even the first time he saw his brother die, he was in disbelief and seething with red hot anger he didn’t have time to grieve before his untimely demise, but this was different. This was regaining something he had _lost_. After years and years of just fucking _losing_. He had finally gained something _back!_

 

So here he was, sobbing like a damn child and Papyrus was the one comforting him, he must’ve looked like a fucking mess, he began laughing at the thought, that and the joy he was feeling.

 

“S-Sans, I know you’re happy…I am too but t-the human! They need your help! I think they’re sick! I don’t know what to do!” Sans stiffened immediately. He was just thinking of asking you to test the powers of your Soul and here you were becoming ill, was it because of you purifying his _and_ his brother soul? He couldn’t lose you now! Just after he got something back!

 

Papyrus ungracefully fell on his ass (or lack thereof) as Sans shot up and teleported to Papyrus’ room, he figured Papyrus wouldn’t have moved you much if you were as sick as Papyrus was letting on.

 

He wished Papyrus had been exaggerating. He really wish had, because there you were, lying in bed, breathing raggedly with your eyes wrenched tight, sweat rolling off of you, definitely more than what was healthy he presumed for a human who was not doing any physical activity to cause that reaction.

 

He could hear Papyrus rushing back up the stairs and come into the room. He stood in the doorway seemingly awaiting guidance. One thing for sure you needed some water in your system, you probably soaked Papyrus’ mattress with how you were sweating.

 

“Papyrus go get her a gallon of water please…I’ll tend to her.” Papyrus didn’t even nod and hurried off. Sans walked over to you to rest his forehead against yours. You were overheating, much too hot for you own good. He knew from the times he had reached the surface that this was _not_ okay for humans. He remembered reading online that if humans became to overheated in fevers it could cause some permanent brain damage and possible death, so he needed to get you cooled off immediately.

 

Keeping a cool head, (heh) he teleported to the bathroom grabbing a bucket from underneath the sink and rushing cold water in it and grabbing a cloth. Making haste back to Pap’s room he dipped the cloth in and drained quite a bit of the water resting it on your head. Laying you on your back so it didn’t slide off. You were boneless practically. Your body didn’t feel it had any weight to it when he moved it, you were ill, life-threateningly so.

 

After the cloth rested on your head for a bit, you opened your eyes and smiled when you saw him. Which made him smile back in relief. Though there was an obvious strain in your eyes.

 

“S-Sans…?” Your voice was croaky and raw. As if you had been screaming, but that obviously wasn’t the case because he would’ve heard you if you had been screaming _that_ loud. Your whole body seemed to just be failing you.

 

“hun, I know you feel like shit right now,” you let out a dry laugh at that and his smile widened a bit. “but I need you to tell me what’s wrong, what are you feeling?” Sans was attentive, much like his father he was very observant and never missed a detail. He wanted to make sure you were okay but he was also quite fascinated as to _what_ caused your body to react this way and _why_ it was so severe.

 

“It’s…weird…the edges of my body…like the outline…feels…fuzzy…like a sponge or…something…” you were obviously straining to get the info out. “it feels like my body is trying to fizzle away from me…and everything is so _hot_ , and it’s _loud_ …like white noise…I can hardly hear you Sans…I don’t like that…”. You were a bit delirious with your fever he could tell immediately. That was going to provoke some funny reactions. Though what you had said was worrying him. What you had told him sounded more like a _monster_ condition instead of a human. It sounded as if your magic reserves had been depleted, that’s what happens when a monster uses too much of their magic, they get groggy and ill and their body tries to fade away, the only component making them up being damn near gone.

 

Though what was even weirder, is that it also sounded like you were suffering from an overload as well. The hellish fever you were rocking was a telltale sign. If a Monster had too _much_ magic in their reserves they often were in heat, the time optimal for producing offspring. Though the extra influx of magic caused Monsters to overheat and breath the way you were, and often the white noise was a symptom too.

 

But he had no idea how you could be suffering from _both_. Thankfully the solution for both issues were just plenty of rest or just burning it out, though you needed the rest, any excitement you felt, he or Papyrus would just have to assist you through it. Like hell he was allowing you to exert yourself.

 

Though thinking about that…

 

_That was it._

 

It was because you and him were fooling around, that’s the only thing it _could be._ He allowed a lot of his magic on you and your body more than likely tried to absorb it, but in the wrong way, more likely because of the physical essence humans were made of. It probably blocked his magic from reaching your soul, and therefore properly absorbing it. Was he intending to do that? No. That’s just something that happens, it happens when Monsters go at it all the time, though for a human to undergo the same circumstances was...weird.

 

This would explain why your body was overheating so much, and also why you were depleted too. Your soul had overworked itself when it purified his brother and himself. Humans have magic too but their physical nature often blocks it unless they’re trained to work around it.

 

It’s how they all got trapped down here after all.

 

So, the little magic reserves you did have got used up on him and his brother. He was starting to understand things now, so he could calm down a bit. All you needed was rest.

 

“Saaaans…don’t stop talking…I like your voice…” You blindly reached for him from under the blanket. He could feel his skull flushing with the compliment. He knew a lot of his previous partners had a thing for his voice, he wasn’t blind to that but still hearing the praise so openly like that was flattering.

 

“s-sorry…was just…thinking about what’s wrong with you ‘s all. I’m pretty sure your suffering from magic overload and depletion.” That sounded pretty fucking stupid out loud.

 

“Whaaaat…that’s impossible!...Those are opposites silly!” Yeah just as he thought, even the delirious sick human, walking on a tightrope of life and death could tell that shit sounded like it was bizarre.   

 

“yeah I know it sounds stupid, but it’s what’s happening, I’m positive you used up what little magic your human soul has purifying my brother and I’s souls, and the overload is from,” why was this so embarrassing now of all times? C’mon Sans you’re more mature than this. “Is from us having sex, your body can’t…absorb the magic as quickly as monsters can…so it’s causing you to overheat like crazy.”

 

“Ooooooh….that makes more sense…you’re so smart Sansy! You….figured that out….sitting there all that time!....And here I thought…you were just being a sour puss…! I’m gonna be okay! Kay!” you were so out of it, he couldn’t help it and a snort left him. He knew he should be worried but god if this wasn’t _cute as hell_ right now. This was something you recorded, right?

 

Sans pulled out his cellphone and began recording you. He definitely needed to hold onto this to show you later, this was just _too_ good to pass up.

 

“Don’t laugh…!...and here I thought you were worried…!” You pouted childishly. It looked as if you were trying to cross your arms but your body obviously wasn’t cooperating with you, so they just kind of flopped against the bed. Sans was having trouble keeping his composure, he could feel his bones rattling with the attempts of remaining quiet.

 

“Hey…! Don’t stop talking…! Remember, I said I like your voice…! It’s all…smooth and sexy sounding and stuff…! Heeeey that’s a…uhm…I forget what you call it…when like…all the words have the same letter at the beginning and stuff…”.

 

Oh _stars above_ , someone save him.

 

“y-you mean…an alliteration?” he was about to lose his shit he couldn’t hold out like this. Your face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

 

“Y-yeah! Yeah! See…! You’re so smart!” Jeez, you really didn’t hold back with the compliments when you were sick.

 

“Sans! I’m back with the gallon of water you requested!” Papyrus shouted from the doorway, he saw Sans sitting there quaking with barely contained laughter and luminescent blue tears in his eye sockets as his phone rattled violently in his hand as he tried not to not give in to the scene in front of him.

 

“Sans…what are you doing?” Papyrus asked him with a flat tone, even that tone of voice couldn’t stop Sans, in fact it seemed to make it worse.

 

“Papyrus! Sssssssssssh! You big…tall…sexy skeleton boy Sans is being all…super smart and stuff…heeeey! Sansy I did it again!”.

 

Sans lost his shit and his laughter could probably be heard all through Snowdin.

 

* * *

 

Tada~! 

 

 


	6. Reconstructive Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you recover from your Magic imbalance Sans and you try to decipher what exactly is going through Papyrus' mind and how much of his personality is actually retained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter up pretty fast didn't I? Consider it an early Christmas present cause I'm definitely going to be busy for the upcoming week sadly, getting ready for second quarter of College is going to be a big pain in the arse.
> 
> This chapter actually has a bit of fear play in it, which is actually what someone wanted so...Here you go!  
> I also realized There wasn't that much smut and that isn't too good in a story like this.
> 
> But aside from that here you guys go enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr! cryosintiger.tumblr.com

It had been a long five days while you were left to recover from this Magic Imbalance you had. Too long, you could feel your sexual desires thrumming through you and how your core throbbed. It was unbearable. But you couldn’t really do much while you were sick, your body failed to cooperate with you.

 

Though you don’t regret helping the brothers, how much happier they seemed because they were themselves was worth being this sick over, and you’d do it again if you could see the joy on their faces once more. But despite all that, you needed to get laid, though Sans and Papyrus both probably won’t lay a finger on you until they’re positive you’re completely better. It was obvious that they had such a deep caring for you and it warmed your soul.

 

But fuck it all, you needed one of them to pound you into a mattress…or a wall…or counter whatever the hell you needed _something_.

 

You rolled over in Papyrus’s bed, inhaling the mixed scent of yourself and him, Sans and Papyrus had refused to let you sleep on the couch. Their house was nice but the bottom floor wasn’t as well insulated as their rooms apparently, so they made you stay in Papyrus’s room. His room was by far the cleanest, something that always seemed to stick with him.

 

But even if you were bunking with Papyrus, that didn’t mean he took the couch. Nope, he slept in the bed with you, cuddled together _for five nights_. Him spooning you and refusing to do anything sexual to you. It was maddening and the fact that you found him so attractive now was not helping at all.

 

He was just so strong and sturdy, he always made you feel so safe when he hugged you tight and close. So much bigger than you, and so warm and how he wouldn’t _stop breathing_ on your neck while you two rested. Main point you had it bad for both brothers.

 

Groaning, you glanced at the clock on his bed side stand. It was morning, you could smell food wafting up from the kitchen, meaning you should probably get up. You slowly sat up, stretching, hearing those satisfying pops in your body. You were wearing another one of Papyrus’s sweaters, as you really had no more clothes of your own to wear since Sans had shredded them in his excitement before. Laughing a little you tugged the lengthy sweater down properly and left the room.

 

You padded down the stairs slowly hearing Sans and Papyrus chatting within the Kitchen. They were getting along a lot better now that you had purified their souls. Though you could hear a distinct rising in voices as you waited on the stairs, they hadn’t heard you yet and you felt like being a little nosy as to why they were getting louder.

 

“we have to make sure she stays in the house! We might be back to normal but everybody else isn’t, maybe…gradually we can have her purify everyone else’s soul but that’ll tak-“ That was Sans talking, you agreed you probably shouldn’t be outside but being inside can drive you a little stir crazy being honest.

 

“ **No.** ” That was…Papyrus? You never could recall his voice sounding so dark and…menacing before. Even before he got his memories back. He didn’t sound so…terrifying. Apparently, you weren’t the only one who thought that, as you could hear the intake a breath from Sans.

 

“I am not allowing our precious human to undergo any more harm, everyone else be damned!” Your eyes widened, you recall Papyrus being very selfless before, but this was incredibly selfish of him. He had no right to dictate how you would use your powers and if you could you’d free everyone in the underground no matter what the cost! Though you had to wonder what was causing him to sound like this…

 

“paps! The fuck is wrong with you? The old you never would say something so selfish! What happened to the you who went out of their way to help anyone they could?” You could hear Sans voice roaring at Papyrus, they were legitimately arguing, and it was a little scary. Something about the air was thick and terrifying.

 

“What on earth do you mean?! How could you want her to be put in harm’s way! This is not me going out of my way to help anyone but _her_. I’m not allowing that…she means more to me than…Because of her I’m able to be my true self again…and I can’t bear the fact of her being taken from my life…I…” Everything was silent for a bit and you realized you were holding your breath. Was he…going to say what you think he was?

 

“ **I love her _._** How can I not?! I’ve never…wanted so…fiercely to have something as much as I wanted now. To protect something as much as I wanted to now. So…if you can’t understand that! I don’t understand _how_  you can’t! I don’t know how to feel about any of this, but…I need to take a walk!” You ducked to make sure Papyrus didn’t see you as he slammed the door on his way out. Meanwhile you tried to get your pounding heart under control.

 

Papyrus was always a very exuberant person. But to just flat out state that he loved you with so much passion in his voice was a little overwhelming. Taking a deep breath, you opened your eyes and stood to walk into the Kitchen.

 

Only to be met with Sans.

 

You screamed just for Sans to cover your mouth, he really shouldn’t be sneaking up on people like that!

 

“sssh…what were you doing down there?” He was eyeing you smugly, he knew exactly what you were doing. But you decided to play along and be honest.

 

“I…just wanted to know why you guys were yelling. It worried me then…I heard…that…” You looked longingly at the door and heard Sans let out a heaving sigh.

 

“ya know it’s not polite to eavesdrop kiddo.” You gave him a whining pout and he let out a small chuckle. “I…uh...don’t know what’s going on with Paps…he’s…never acted like this before…”.

 

“I know.” You quietly said.

 

“ _you what?”_ you shivered at his dark tone, his eye lights disappearing, giving him that reaper like look.

 

“I know…I don’t know what it was but I’m able to remember my time with Papyrus…from…a world different than this…and I know he wasn’t…like that before…” You heard Sans let out a deep breath and rub the back of his skull.

 

“i…see…I think I have a clue as to what’s…going on…he…obviously hadn’t retained any information from the...previous world we were in.” The way he hung off that sentence implied that he did. So, you asked.

 

“But…you did?” He nodded.            

 

“i…was just putting on a front to survive in this messed up world, though part of it wasn’t faked, the essence this world’s monsters are made up of was consuming me, as I was just filling the place of the… _me_ here. But I never lost the true conscious I had. paps on the other hand did.” You raised an eyebrow wondering where he was going with this.

 

“I…I guess what I’m trying to say is that, in some…weird way…the…his old personality and his one from this world is constantly trying to fuse with one another, or more so fighting each other, and this…new him his surfacing…I’m not too sure how he’ll act from now on.” Sans was sweating, he was nervous, so he was having the same issue with Papyrus as you were, this unpredictability. You guys would probably get used to it the more time you spent with him but for the moment…things would be kind of awkward.

 

Sans began walking past you up the stairs, presumably to rest in his room. “so…I guess what I’m saying is to just…be careful?” He gave you an awkward smile and the soft click of his door was heard. You let out a small sigh and proceeded to the kitchen to eat breakfast by yourself.

 

* * *

 

 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

After that morning’s events had past the rest of the day was uneventful, Sans was more…active than you remembered or maybe than you had initially perceived, he had been gone somewhere all day, he wasn’t in his room as you thought he had been, maybe he just walked in there to throw you off?

 

Though you did know he wanted to understand this situation more. He was always a logical being.

 

You mulled these thoughts over as you laid in Papyrus' bed waiting for him to come and rest. You guys had already finished eating the dinner he prepared, which as better than you imagined it being, you wondered if the roughness of this universe had awakened him to the fact that his cooking had been less than stellar. Someone having the gall to tell him that, but maybe it was for the best.

 

Papyrus quickly walked in kicking the door closed behind him and swiftly began stripping his shirt off, you blushed harshly at seeing his spine arch in an alluring way. Though it didn’t even seem that he noticed you. He looked quite tense. He moved fast to put on his nightwear and proceeded to walk over to you, grumbling something under his breath.

 

“Papyrus…?” Whatever trance he was in was broken as he seemed to be seeing you now. He gently knelt by the bed and placed his large hand on your face, caressing it. You tensed slightly, seeing that adoring look in his eyes and his admission earlier was having your heart thundering.

 

“A-are you okay…? You’ve been…off today…” Papyrus didn’t respond and just climbed over you to cuddle you to his form like always. You try to shift over to look at him but he only holds you tighter, making you wince from the force of it. You felt Papyrus rest his chin on your shoulder, his soft breaths tickling your neck and you tried your best to not shiver.

 

“Human…you won’t…leave us, right?” He sounded so desperate it made your soul ache. This was obviously about earlier, it must’ve been on his mind all day.

 

“No Papyrus…I won’t leave you or Sans.” You assured him. He seemed happy at that and curled into you, his pelvis was grinding against your backside and you felt yourself flushing. You really hope he was going somewhere with this because if he wasn’t you were going to masturbate in the bed not giving a fuck if he was there or not.

 

“Good…because, I believe regardless of what you said…” his hold was getting progressively tighter, you were going to have bruises at this rate. “I _can’t_ let you go. Do you understand me? In this world…different from the…previous one…it’s killed or be killed and I rather kill you myself than someone else doing it…or you yourself.” A piercing coldness went through your body. Everything felt numb for a second as you just processed his words. Papyrus was…was he always this possessive? And was it just hindered by his previous naivety? This was honestly terrifying but…very…alluring.

 

You were being held by a being that could and will kill you...just because he loved you so much and didn’t want anyone to take you away from him, (Sans excluded) he could kill you right now if he wanted, as you were being reminded with his excruciating tight grip on your hips. You swore you could hear your bones popping slightly with the force. Your heart cried for the innocence lost with Papyrus, but then again you can’t change him now, this is who he is and you still care for him. He was just…warped because of this world.

 

“I…I understand…” You whispered softly, your voice quaking more than you thought it was, you were afraid of the monster curled into your form right now but incredibly aroused by his domineering nature as well.

 

You felt him lay you on your back, and he came into your vision, still holding you, but more gently than before thankfully. He was so close to you, just leaning up a bit and you could kiss him.

 

From this view, you could see that his black sockets weren’t as empty as you originally thought. He too, had eye lights like his older brother. Just much smaller and harder to notice compared to Sans’ wider eyes. With that, you could see how piercing and simultaneously hot and cold his gaze was.

 

“Are you afraid of me…?” His voice was quiet, and you honestly didn’t know the answer he wanted but you knew the true answer for yourself. That being yes, you were afraid of him, and to you, honesty is the best policy.

 

“Yes…” You whispered softly back to him. You could see him close his eyes and seemed to be mulling over thoughts in his head and you wondered briefly what he could be thinking about. He slowly opened his eyes, now ignited in his orange magic.

 

“ _Good._ ” You shivered as he dived towards your neck and you wondered briefly if he was going to rip your jugular out from how he was acting. But to your relief, he began nipping at the juncture between your neck and shoulder, leaving love bites. His protruding fangs seeming to elongate in his fervor piercing your skin to dangerous levels. You could smell the metallic scent of blood leaking in small red beads from your wound and he gingerly licked it up, the wound healing slightly due to his magic.

 

Meanwhile his hands were everywhere it seemed, his long fingers lifting his sweater off you and tying it around your wrists, and taking a moment to knead your breasts roughly, seemingly overwhelmed with his desire to have you. You could feel your nipples becoming hard with the stimulation and felt yourself bucking into him roughly, your core hitting his upper femur, ripping a moan out of you.

 

Papyrus looked up from his spot of licking your breasts, a devious and proud look in his eyes. You shivered at the expression. Everything he did had a different undertone it seemed, knowing his desire, and the possession in his soul made him a _very_ dangerous monster to be with right now but that was accelerating your lust. You wanted to feel that conflicting presence of danger and safety and that uncertainty. You knew this wasn’t healthy, that you should tell Papyrus to get a hold of himself but part of you was still afraid he might follow through on his words of killing you if you did so. He obviously wouldn’t hurt you normally but…if he thought you were putting your own self in danger he made it clear he’d just kill you himself and that was… _exciting_.

 

You were biting your lip hard trying to keep quiet, you don’t know what might happen if Sans heard you having sex with his brother, not over the fact that Sans would be mad for you doing so but the fact he still wanted you to get better before you did any strenuous activities. Though Papyrus seemed to have other ideas in mind. Using one of his hands he stuck two of his fingers in your mouth forcing it open, and the moans and grunts came falling out.

  
“A-ah! Paaah…” You could feel your drool dripping down your cheek as Papyrus wandered further down with his tongue down to your uncovered core, they didn’t bother giving you any pants, as you couldn’t fit any of Papyrus’ and Sans’ was a little too dirty for any of them to agree to you wearing them. You went commando for all this time, besides Papyrus’ sweater was like a dress on you anyways.

 

“I _want_ to hear you. Do not hide your voice from me human or it _will_ make me upset.” His voice was so raw with his lust you quivered. It was shaking your form with how overwhelming he felt. You only nodded dumbly as he removed his fingers from your mouth. Both of his hands now free he used them to spread your legs wide and took the moment to observe your wet core. You wanted to cover your face but you _couldn’t_ so just sat there while he witnessed your core becoming even more wet at your embarrassment, though it was apparently he loved it.

 

He was inhaling your scent and a deep rumble rocked through him as he did so. He delved his tongue in your entrance, then moving out to slid up and massage your clit with the slimy essence. You roared out at the sensation. The magic causing a slight buzzing on your flesh and the vibrations and pressure being almost too much for you to handle.

 

“Papyrus! PAPY! That feels so good! P-please don’t stop!” You didn’t have to even say anything as the intensity of him playing with you increase, the wet sounds of him toying with you becoming more audible as time went on and you became more wet under his ministrations.

 

He then pressed inside your entrance once more, his long tentacle like tongue massaging your insides and reaching to spots you thought impossible, you shivered violently and your moans increased in frequency. Papyrus’ grip on your thighs tightened as did your core as he sped up with his tasting of you.

 

Then he pulled back, and he _better have good fucking reason_.

 

Though you discovered reason was good enough as he pulled down his pants enough for his… _very endowed_ member to bounce free. He wasn’t as girthy as Sans’ but then again, he was abnormally girthy, but you still loved the stretch he brought to you. Papyrus was abnormally long though. They complemented each other in these terms.

 

You were shaken from your thoughts as you felt him prodding your entrance, a clouded, dazed expression on his face. He leaned forward to kiss you and you eagerly returned it, your tongues melding together sloppily as you felt him slowly enter you. Your body arched into him as he just kept _going_. A choking sound escaping you as you didn’t know what to do with yourself. He continued to nuzzle and caress your cheek, enjoying the softness of it as he pressed on.

 

“You look so beautiful…I’ll take care of you, my human…” Your back bowed as he bottomed out. You whimpered at how impossibly deep he reached. It was almost too much but you could handle it for him. You leaned into his touch and you could feel yourself quivering around his length. You hear him grunt at the sensation.

 

He slowly pulled out, the drag along your walls making you let out a long moan. He eyed you carefully watching for discomfort, but when he saw none he decided he could speed up and watched as you became delirious right in front of it. Your mind lost to the pleasure he was giving you and it made his soul pulse strongly with pride and love. You were making those faces because of _him_. He only wanted to you to make those faces for him!

 

His possessive thoughts caused him to increase in his power and speed in his thrusts. You weren’t even seeing him anymore as you just tried your best to meet him with his thrusts, he could feel you reaching your end but he wasn’t anywhere close to it. He’d make you think of him and only him even if only for this moment. The sound of you screaming his name was bringing him closer to his peak, faster than he realized.

 

“PAPYRUS! A-AH!! FUCK IT’S TOO MUCH!” You never thought you’d hear yourself say that but you were blinded by your pleasure as you began orgasming violently. Squirting all over his pelvis as he continued to pound into you, he hadn’t reached his end and he was enjoying the sensation of you squeezing him so tightly in your orgasm.

 

“Say that you belong to me! Tell me that you’re mine!” He shouted as he increased his pace, and because he never stopped your orgasm didn’t seem to stop with the constant going motion. You felt your throat burn with the screams you let out.

 

“I’m yours Papyrus! I belong to you!” You felt tears leaking down your cheeks at the pleasure, your body oversensitive from how much he was fucking you, he finally gave a few final deep and hard thrusts, releasing deep into you. He kissed you deeply, allowing your writhing body to calm down and you two basked in the afterglow. His member dissipating, he laid on his back, pulling you on top of him. His bones pressed into your squishy body a bit but you could put up with it for now. You doubted he’d let you go after all that anyways.

 

You rested your head on his clavicle as he petted your head, running his fingers through your now fluffy hair. The sensations on your scalp seeming to lull you to sleep.

 

“I…love you so much human…and I’ll do whatever it takes to get you to love me back.” You heard his voice say, though sleep was so close you didn’t have the energy to respond as you relaxed into his firm body and finally took a well-deserved sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's a bit Yandere? Papyrus is! I've always seen Papyrus as the type who can get possessive and definitely dominate with his go-getter attitude and enthusiasm and with his Underfell self mixed with his Undertale self (basically what this is). The end result being if Papyrus loves something or someone he'd do whatever it takes to keep them or at least make sure if they're gone it's by his hand.
> 
> Though this defensiveness doesn't extend to Sans because of how deep their brotherly love is. They can't let anything get in-between that, even if the Reader doesn't know it, they'll definitely share between themselves when it comes to the Reader.
> 
> Funny thing is that I never thought I'd find myself being into Yandere!Papyrus but here I am writing it on my own volition!


	7. Reversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans have a long talk about how the Resets have affected him and Papyrus, and in turn some interesting things come into light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I advise you to look at the tags for this chapter for they have been updated because of the things in this chapter!

“that is the look of someone who got some good sex, that grin on your face is giving me a run for my money baby girl.” You heard him comment as you sat on the couch watching MTT on the large television, Papyrus probably made quite a bit of money being the Captain of the Royal Guard, so you enjoyed the luxury of having a rather large flat-screen to watch.

 

“Your brother…just…wow…” you commented idly. You probably did have some goofy look on your face, it was morning and Papyrus was gone attending to his duties, probably harder to cope with after his reversion. Sans wasn’t required at work, you assumed now that Papyrus wasn’t the darker version of himself anymore he let up on Sans, knowing that he was more than likely working on trying to get everything figured out. So, Sans had way more free-time at home, and thankfully was able to keep you company, you partially wondered if Papyrus allowed Sans off work to keep an eye on you.

 

“wait, did you two…?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“and he got you…”

 

“Mmmhmm…”

 

“…” Oh, my god was he jealous? Was he hurt? That was honestly kind of cute, you couldn’t believe that Sans was evil _capable_ of that type of feeling, it was such a childish thing coming from a seemingly mature man, well when you exclude all the pranks and stuff he pulls.

 

“tell me…” he whispered under his breath, if you weren’t hyperaware of him right now because of his little hissy fit you wouldn’t have heard him. But you did and it confused the shit out of you.

 

“You want me to tell you how your brother fucked me?” You bluntly stated and his skull burned darkly with his blue magic, it was cute. You wanted to squeal a little at watching him, he truly was adorable!

 

“y-yeah…i…uhm…you didn’t look like that after the times I did…” Oh my god he was jealous holy shit that’s…you bite your lip trying to keep from snickering and squealing at him. He was too much, you wanted to squeeze him and tell him it’s all okay.

 

“Sans, you don’t need to worry I still care about you, I love you and him both, no need to be jealous, god you’re so cute!” You couldn’t help yourself, you grabbed him hugging him tight pressing him close to your body, and probably to his fortune getting his face buried in your breasts. He seemed to relax and seemingly melt in your hold.

 

“Though if you DO wanna know…Papy is…quite the possessive type…he uh…doesn’t hold back it seems.” Sans could probably feel the violent shiver that wracked your body as you thought about the night with him. That dark look on Papyrus’ face would forever stay in your mind for good and bad reasons. You couldn’t tell if it was scaring you or arousing you but you couldn’t stop your trembling at the thought, your core igniting like spark to oil.

 

You could feel Sans’ grip tighten on you as a low growl left him. You felt him grab your collar and throw you down under him on the couch. _Where did **that**_ _come from?_

‘you’re thinking about him _again_ , right in front of me, i can smell you getting all hot and bothered because of him, is he that much better than me? Huh?!” your eyes widened as realization came over you again, Sans truly did have abandonment issues. Just like earlier when he had punished you for getting all flirty with Papyrus. You were going to have to calm him down.

 

“Sans…sweetheart…” he shivered a little at the nickname, probably not expecting it, you took the small opening to shift yourself up and to hold him close to you, petting his skull lovingly. It had a nice feel to it, like something you wanted to keep touching. But you needed to focus on comforting Sans so he didn’t feel like Papyrus was one-upping him.

 

“Just because Papyrus roughed me up last night doesn’t mean that he’s better than you. I guess he just…wore me out? Takes a bit to do that and we haven’t had the time to do that with me getting sick. Though, it’s never at matter of who’s better than who I love you both _equally_.” Sans relaxed into your form a bit and you smiled holding him tighter, that was better.

 

“sorry…” he mumbled childishly, there was an obvious pout sound in his tone, it was probably going to take a bit longer for him to fully get over it but at least he wasn’t angry anymore.

 

“so, you said he seemed possessive, right…?” Your ears perked up at this, he did want to somewhat monitor Papyrus’ behavior, and wanted you to be careful around him because of how unpredictable he might be.

 

“Yeah…it was…a little scary to be honest.” You leaned against him and sighed, relaxing into him, despite being bones, the warmth coming off of him was more than enough to soothe you into relaxation even against his hard bones.

“scary? how so?” he lifted his head slightly, he was the one holding you now and looking down at your form huddled into him.

 

“He said he’d kill me if I thought of leaving.” You told him flatly.

 

“…there’s no fucking way he said that.” he responded with just as flat as a tone.

 

“He did and it was simultaneously scary and hot.” He snorted and squeezed you slightly as he genuinely laughed at your expense. Of course, he’d find that amusing, though with how you were, there were a lot of things you found sexually appealing that you shouldn’t. The endangerment of your life being one of the few.

 

“oh stars…what has happened to my dear brother?” Sans sighed heavily and you ached for him deep inside. You knew he must’ve missed his more innocent younger brother. But this was what things were now, Papyrus was still his little brother despite everything and you were sure he would continue to love him regardless of this fact.

 

“…I’m uh, too sure about this but,” you had been wondering, because of his personality, if Papyrus felt this type of possession towards things he liked before all of this chaos, and that just this world had let loose those inhibitions on keeping it locked up. “…maybe Papyrus had always been like this all along, and this world just…kind of allowed that part of him to flourish? I can’t remember everything of our time being together in the other world, so I have to ask you, was Papyrus at all kind of…I don’t know, pushy or clingy about things?” You looked up at Sans searching his face for any giveaways, you both were trying to figure him out but Sans had a nasty habit of locking this up to himself, but his face gave away a lot of what he was hiding due to his unnaturally expressive eyes.

 

“…now that you mention it. Papyrus always had a…odd habit of…being alarmingly clingy, he would sometimes ask me to come to his bed because he had a bad dream, though it was obvious he was lying, paps was never good at that. He wouldn’t want to sleep in my room, so i’ll go into his room to sleep and he’d always cling tight to me, painfully so often. when i’d ask for him to ease up he’d just squeeze tighter and say this I was his brother and he needed me.” Sans made an odd choking sound in the back of his non-existent throat as his eye-lights disappeared, you didn’t really know what caused that reaction and you aren’t sure you want to question it.

 

“…i-it uh…was kind of alarming…and out of character for him…for someone like him who thrived on being brave, to state so blatantly that he needed me. the look in his eyes would be so…fucking _intense_ it shook me. i…uh just took it as he had a really bad dream and just went along with it.” You could feel Sans’ grip tightening on you as he continued talking, there was a gnawing feeling in your gut that was spelling out some things you weren’t sure you wanted to know or not.

 

“only reason i let it go is cause usually whenever a reset had happened…wait do you…uh…fu-“ you leaned up and kissed him gently, you wanted to keep him calm, he had never talked so much before, he needed to get all this information out it was pretty obvious.

 

“I felt it when our Souls had touched, it was kind of impossible not to feel and see that…you’re really strong and admirable for being able to put up with all of that…discord…” you shuddered as you remembered brief flashes of Sans’ memories, seemingly fragmented because of how often things repeated but it was obvious that things seemed to be on a loop, tied along with his emotions causing he breakdown at the time you put the pieces together. You smiled brightly as you saw him blush humbly at the compliments.

 

“but...a-ah…yeah the resets, whenever one happened after a particularly bad one, papyrus always had…really bad nightmares that shook him. after it kept happenin’ so many times after a bad run... i knew that was the cause.” You jogged your memory again from when your souls touched, you remembered seeing a memory in where Sans had died in _Snowdin_. (*) But from the frequency of it, you figured that wasn’t supposed to happen, as the place he was usually cut down was in a Golden hall where seemingly sunlight peered through. You couldn’t really guess what happened after that because Sans’ obviously couldn’t see after his own death.

 

“i…uh…don’t know why these happen…but instead of paps dyin’ in snowdin, _it’s me_. those times don’t happen often but usually when i ‘wake up’ after those deaths paps is in such a shaken state i can barely get him out of it…it’s…hard seeing that…i’m so used to having those panic attacks myself that it’s practically normal…but when it’s paps it just…stars, is that how he feels when he sees me going through that?” You kissed him repeatedly as he begun to shake, he needed to know someone was there for him and that he was okay, you didn’t want him having an episode right before you.

 

“but what was so weird is that eventually when I did get through to him…once he saw me he just…kind of…reverted to his old self…it was fuckin’ weird, usually someone still needs to be calmed down, they need to _rest_ they aren’t themselves for the rest of the day but with papyrus it was an instant reversion back to himself like the attack hadn’t even happened, and when i tried to question him about it, he’d just change the subject.” That was…awfully unsettling. Especially for someone like Papyrus, who had never dealt with something like Panic attacks to just act like everything was okay _immediately_ after. That just wasn’t normal.

 

“Maybe…Papyrus knows way more than he lets on…? We can…” You and Sans both jumped when the front door banged open and Papyrus walked through the door slamming it as the Snowdin wind blew frigid air in the house, you shivered violently and Sans held you closer to warm you.

 

“Welcome back Papyrus!” You beamed at him, he looked like he was in a bad mood, so some positivity would probably be best right now.

 

Papyrus turned and smiled when he saw you and Sans on the couch together, he briskly walked towards you to and sat down on the couch pulling the both of you onto his lap. You and Sans both gave each other knowing looks then looked up at Papyrus.

 

“uh…bro you okay?” Sans looked up at Papyrus with concerned eyes.

 

“Yeah, you’re awfully quiet…” For some reason, Papyrus seemed to shiver when you both looked at him, the vibes he was given off was sending, it sent you and Sans way off balance, it wasn’t bad it was just _not_ Papyrus, or the one you were used to.

 

“I’m just happy to see my two favorite beings is all!” He hugged you both close together and nuzzled Sans and you, that was a bit better. Though he was obvious a bit ticked when he walked in, maybe just seeing you two made him feel better?

 

“hey uh…bro…i…need to know something?” Sans seemed unsure, was this about what you two were talking about? If so that was kind of a bad call you didn’t want to see how Papyrus would react, though the more curious and lustier side of you wanted to know what would happen, though it probably wouldn’t lead to things of that nature just sadness.

 

“What is it dear brother?” Papyrus kept giving off this really weird air, you could feel his soul pulsing with a certain desire but you couldn’t really feel what it was, you chalked it up to not being a monster and not being able to properly decipher emotions like they could.

 

“u-uhm…so…you remember our life back…in that other world…right?” Papyrus narrowed his eyes but nodded, Sans took this as a sign to continue.

 

“remember when you had those bad nightmares that I’d come in and try to calm you down from?” Papyrus’ expression got uncharacteristically dark and tense and it in turn made both you and Sans tense up.

 

“Yes…I do.” His voice was awfully quiet and filled with unrestrained rage.

 

“…what…uh…happened in them…?” Sans looked up at him with wide eyes full of worry and fear, he didn’t _want_ his brother to know about the resets and constant cycle of death that truly happened in this cursed place they called the Underground.

 

“It’s not important. Don’t worry about it.” Papyrus stood up and both you and Sans fell unceremoniously on the couch with an ‘oomph!’ coming from you both. You stared at each other then up at Papyrus who was heading towards the Kitchen.

 

“Papyrus wait! It’s…important for Sans’…research…” you let your words trail off as Papyrus turned to give you a rather stern look, much like a father would give a child once they had enough of their playing around.

 

“I…just…rather not remember, they were painful and…I…” His gaze turned to Sans. “lost something very dear to me, and I’d rather not think about losing things that I love and care about.” Papyrus turned the corner and disappeared into the kitchen. Sans wasn’t leaving it at that though, he leaped over the couch and bounded into the kitchen with a speed you didn’t think was possible for him. You slowly got up and walked to the kitchen quietly to listen on what was going to happen.

 

“there’s more to what you’re saying…what is it papyrus! You can tell me!” Sans voice began to raise with his desperation. He stepped closer to Papyrus as he seemed to try to wall himself off from Sans’ insistence.

 

“It’s not that simple! You wouldn’t understand it nor would you accept it being who you are! Just stop being so damn insistent!” Papyrus was practically yelling as his eye-lights luminosity increased with his emotions, they were a sharp contrast against the black of his eye sockets and it made his gaze much more piercing, it rooted Sans for sure.

 

“i’m your brother! of course i would accept it! i’m not gonna judge you papyrus!” There was so much heartbreak in Sans’ voice it was making you tear up. You knew how much Sans’ cared for Papyrus and the fact that Papyrus didn’t feel like he could trust Sans enough to say what was bothering him must’ve cut deep.

 

“ _THAT’S THE PROBLEM!”_

 

It went so silent in the house that you could hear a pen drop.

 

Did Papyrus really…

 

“i…you…what…?” Sans sounded almost hysterically lost. He had no idea how to respond to this situation, this was entirely new ground for him so he was just as shocked as you.

 

“I _love_ you brother, more than I should, and those _damn_ dreams, that kept happening! Of that wretched human with the knife taking you away from me…!” Papyrus voice was cracking and becoming raw as tears leaked down his cheekbones, there was so much emotion in his eyes and anger shown in his face it was kind of beautiful. (*)

“I…I would fight them in that hall… _your_ hall...that damn judgement hall and it wouldn’t end! No matter how many times I struck them down, no matter how many times their soul would shatter in front of my eyes they would get right back up like nothing had happened! Until eventually I just didn’t have the energy to fight anymore…” He was full on crying now, he leaned against the kitchen counter and Sans made a move to step forward towards his hurting brother, it pained you both to seem him like this but it must’ve been tenfold for Sans.

 

“I would feel like the biggest _failure_ for getting tired, just pure trash that I couldn’t avenge you! That they were going to get away with _murdering_ you. How could I forgive myself for something like that?!” Sans dashed forward hugging his brother so tightly you could hear fabric tearing from the grip. They both were shaking violently.

“Then I would wake up…and you’d be right _there_ at my side to comfort me and calm me down, you held such compassion in your eyes for me…so much _love_ and just pure sadness at seeing me like that…You always went out of your way to make sure I was happy…you worked yourself to exhaustion and even then you kept going just to make sure I had what I needed…” Papyrus clutched his brother hard, his grip making Sans wince as he sobbed and hiccupped into his shoulder.

 

“Supporting my dumb dream of being a part of the Royal Guard even when I was so consistently denied, I wasn’t making any income but you just kept supporting me with that…stupid grin on your face like it made you the happiest monster alive to be doing so…” His breathing slowed and he seemed to finally be relaxing.

 

“How can I not love such a selfless monster as you…and every time I see you die…a part of my sanity seems to break and my need to keep you close just grows to an unhealthy degree…”.

 

“You are mine and I am not letting you die… _not again_.” You saw Sans shiver just in the manner you had last night under him.

 

“paps…it’s okay…i know…it…i know what you’ve been going through…and it’s okay i’m here now…and i…no, _we_ are not going to allow that to happen anymore…okay?” Papyrus didn’t agree or disagree but made a noise of acknowledgment.

 

“but…i thought you loved-“ Sans was cut off as Papyrus leaned down and pressed his teeth against Sans’.

 

Sans’ skull turned so blue it illuminated the kitchen. You could seem him jolt from the action.

 

“Can’t I love you both?” Papyrus was smiling so fondly at Sans’ then he lifted his gaze and looked knowingly at you peeking around the corner, your face was a full on red at what you witnessed.  


“I know you were watching, come on out.” You shyly walked into the kitchen under Papyrus’ knowing gaze, Sans seemed like he had fried as his skull was still a bright blue and he seemed to be twitching. Okay that was worrying.

“Uh…Sans? Are you oka-“

 

“ABABABA!” (*)

 

Pffffffft! What the fuck was that! A loud ‘snerk’ came from you before full blown laughter as Sans crumpled to the Ground covering his head with his hood as he tried to get his self together. You looked up to see Papyrus genuinely laughing behind his hand.

 

Okay you should probably calm Sans down.

 

“S-sans…?” You were still trying to stifle laughter outbursts, just what the hell was that noise was that him crashing or something?

 

“hnnngh! papyrus!” Sans looked up from under his hoodie and glared at Papyrus who was looking down smugly at his brother.

  
“Yes Sans?” It was kind of endearing to see how much Papyrus didn’t care for the norm and just did what he wanted, which was kissing Sans. It left you shocked but after seeing this interaction you couldn’t help but enjoy it.

 

“y-you can’t just kiss me! w-we’re brothers paps!” Oh, gosh he was so blue, was it okay for a monster to be blushing that hard? You always saw Sans as such a calm, collected and sure character who knows how to keep a cool head in any situation, this was out a left-field for you, being honest this entire situation was.

 

“So? I care not for the norm, I love you, more than a brother and I am going to express that.” Well that shut Sans up, he just kind of looked away and pouted at this, but you could feel how wildly his soul was pulsing in response and you knew Papyrus could too.

 

“You are mine…and I need you…please brother, you said you wouldn’t judge…” Papyrus was getting that hurt tone in his voice again and you was beginning to wonder if he was just using it as a manipulation tactic or he was genuinely hurt, but you didn’t think Papyrus was that evil, or evil at all, maybe he was hurting…

“y-yeah…i did say that…and i-i’m not judging you i-it’s just…” God he was so cute no wonder Papyrus kissed him he was a stuttering glowing blue mess right now.

 

“Just that what?’ Papyrus was rubbing a palm down his chin giving him a coy smile, it looked like Sans was going to have another ‘crash’ again and you wondered if you should tell Papyrus to give him some space.

 

“i-i…uuungh…” _Oh shit._

 

“Hey uh Papyrus I don’t think he can focus with you touching him like that.” You laughed light-heartily at the situation and Papyrus let off a huff backing off.

 

“He is truly appealing like this…I can’t wait for-“

 

“ABABABA-!”

 

 _Sans had fainted_.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1(*) - This is in reference to the Disbelief Papyrus AU where you'll fight Papyrus in the Judgement Hall after Frisk kills Sans.  
> 2(*) - The Reader has a Pink Soul, which is the Passion Soul trait (not to be confused with Glitchtale's Fear trait.), anything related to Passion they will often find appealing, which includes Crying with Anger or being super enthusiastic about something like Papyrus often is. Anything with Passion is subconsciously beautiful to the Reader.  
> 3(*) - If you know where this is from I love you! 
> 
> I knew this was going to take awhile, College loves to throw curveballs. I had fun writing this chapter, it was a bit of a rollercoaster for me, a little on the shorter side but still had fun writing it. I'm also trying to get more and more artwork done for this since I finally got everything for my tablet. Papyrus' design is already done, I probably had the hardest time with him, now I need to work on Sans' and eventually the Reader. Though these actual designs won't appear until later chapters.
> 
> Check my tumblr: http://cryosintiger.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also feel free to contact me on my Discord Server! https://discord.gg/cH5vc2H


	8. I Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Papyrus' Confession you begin to feel some neglect from the brothers as they adjust to the new dynamic of their relationship though you set that aside for the more important things going on involving your soul, except things never go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be forgiven for how long this has taken. Well let me at least explain why:
> 
> 1.) College has been kicking my ass.  
> 2.) My Panic Attacks are getting worse.  
> 3.) My Insomnia is getting exponentially worse.  
> 4.) Windows 10 is a piece of shit.
> 
> To elaborate on that last one here's just a warning to you all, DON'T leave Automatic updates on! That fucked me royally to the point my laptop was unusable for a week and I had to spend stupid amounts of time fixing and I almost lost all the progress I had made on Potent Flower, Thank jeebus for One Drive. 
> 
> Those that are worried, don't I'm going through treatment now to better my situation and I hope it helps! =D 
> 
> Anyways enough with that depressing shit time to go onto the story! 
> 
> Also this isn't an April Fools Joke I'm not that cruel! XD 
> 
> Also excuse any errors but this chapter needs to go out now before something else happens.

Ever since the Papyrus confession fiasco things had definitely gotten more… _exciting_ in the brother’s household. Every time the two were together it seemed to be a game of how fast Papyrus could get Sans flustered and retreating under his hoodie much like a turtle. You loved watching it, you did, but you couldn’t help but feel slightly neglected.

 

It had been a while since you had any sexual interaction and it was frustrating the hell out of you. Though you also realized that there were more important matters at hand, Sans was still trying to get to the bottom of how their souls had been affected by your interference and exactly what powers it held. It was nothing Monsters had seen before so Sans was oddly obsessed with getting to the bottom of it. It was honestly a bit scary.

 

Papyrus had made point of trying to get Sans to relax every now and then and you agreed, this often led to a lot of the teasing the two now went through. You found it hilarious that when you first met Sans, he had been an imposing, confident and flirtatious character that had you screaming underneath him quite quickly, though a lot of that had to do with the fact that you were highly sensitive naturally and was quite loud when it came to sexual acts. Though when Papyrus was involved and _he_ was the one being flirted with, he couldn’t handle it and locked up under pressure with no way to respond back as intelligently as he came off as.

 

It was honestly really fucking cute.

 

You knew the brothers had history obviously, they were brothers, and you were cool with them being more than that too because it obviously made them happy. But you felt a longing that had been ignored in your heart for quite a while and dare you might say you’ve been feeling jealous of the dynamic the two have? The last thing you wanted to do was come between them and start an argument, you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself knowing if you caused any riptide between them.

 

So, you sat back and pleasantly enjoyed the quirky dynamic of your housemates, you pushed your needs aside because you really couldn’t allow your selfish desires to overcome your wish for everything to remain okay.

 

But god damn was you horny.

 

As the days went by you were becoming frustrated by the constant throbbing from your sex. It was extremely annoying and not to mention how frustrating it was changing panties multiple times a day with how soaked you were getting constantly, and masturbating did nothing to help. You were like a bitch in heat and _nothing_ was staving it off.

But you could do it, you could put your desires away so Papyrus and Sans could focus on more pressing matters, like protecting the Underground and discovering the powers of your soul and the effects it had on theirs. That, obviously was the more pressing matter but lust had an annoying tendency to make you stupid and not see reason.

 

Maybe that was why you found yourself in the lab with Sans, watching him work and trying to distract yourself in the movements he made. One side of your brain was very intrigued with the work he was doing, impressed too. Sans seemed like a totally different person when he was engaged in his work. The attention he put into his research was very… _attractive_.

How his eyelights would intensify to sharp pinpricks under his glasses and how steady and precise his hand movements were, not wanting to make a small error. How his malleable face would scrunch with irritation when he didn’t understand the result of something and the absolute glee that would shine across it when he had discovered something. It was all an electrifying attraction and you couldn’t help but rub your legs together and let out a heavy breath at the thoughts. You clutch your clothing above your heart, wrenching the fabric as you hope it’ll help ground you a bit from your rapidly hazing mind. A soft humming making its way through your body as your attraction to him steadily rose. He was becoming the center of your world as your sights set focus on him like he was prey.

 

 _Shit…_ You needed to leave **now**.

 

“Hey…you know if you need any help you can ask me, right?” For you to be staring at him so intently, it was odd that you didn’t realize that he was looking _right at you_. There he was resting his hand on the table and giving you that winning relaxed smile, but with a hint of mischief and _knowing_ behind it. He Knew?

 

Sans, quickly teleported in front of you, startling you enough to knock you off your position placed on top of the table, he quickly caught you with his arm as he loomed over you, his body trapping you and not giving you any means of escape.

 

“H-how…?” You whispered, but you weren’t exactly fighting his advancement as he sensually glided his hands down your sides. Your body was on hyper alert and you shook violently against his touch, which seemed to throw him off as a bewildered look crossed his features as he repeated the action, receiving a raunchy moan in response.

“I can smell you…” He accentuated this by lowering his head down to your neck, taking a good inhale as he nuzzled you. The grip you had on him was like iron, he winced from the pressure and pulled back to look at you good and hard.

 

“Uh…you okay sweetheart? You’re uh…a bit _san_ sitive…” He sounded amused but worry could be read in his features, but being a _bit_ sensitive was an understatement. He had barely done anything but _be_ there and you were falling apart. Perhaps you had ignored your needs for a bit too long.

 

“Heh…probably shouldn’t had let you go this long like this…I won’t torture you.” You let out a noise of confusion but quickly shrieked as he yanked off your bottoms, underwear and all and quickly flipped you over. Before you could gather your bearings, you felt that knowing head pressing against your entrance, girthy as ever. You could’ve came just from feeling it brush against your swollen entrance.

 

“ _Stars you’re so fucking_ …I didn’t know it was possible for humans to be _this_ horny…holy shit.” You really wished he would stop fucking _talking_ , despite how much you loved his voice you really would prefer it if he just shoved his cock into your cunt, you were dripping all down your legs!

 

“S-sans _please_ shut up _hell_ up and just FUCK ME!” You were practically crying from frustration, though it didn’t last long as he roughly shoved into you and gripped your hips roughly. You reeled from the feeling and just from that you felt your walls flutter as a less than stellar orgasm ripped through you. Though it helped stave off the impossible lust you had accumulated. Though you still needed _way_ more.

 

“A-ah _fuck!_ Holy shit did you just cum from that?” You only whimpered in response as your constantly throbbing walls against his thick member made you feel incredibly sore. He widened his stance and began driving into you with the determination you saw he put into his work. Every bit of motion, the push and pull of his cock sliding in and out, you felt _everything_ and you were shuddering and losing every sensation except that specific motion. You could hear things getting knocked over as the rest of your body numbly reached for anything to keep your mind floating away from the pleasure he was giving you.

 

“S-saaaans…. _please more! Please pleaseplease I need more!”_ Broken sobs and moans spilled from your mouth as your tried to convey to him that despite how much you seemed to be cumming, as the constant throb and pulsating sensations against him never seemed to end you just needed more. He was practically hollering, his head thrown back and tongue lewdly hanging out of his mouth as his more intelligent functions were rapidly shutting down for in favor of his more instinctual side. The loud slap of wet skin on bone music to both of your ears.

 

The sensation was becoming too much as you attempted to keep your feet on the ground but you found as you couldn’t even feel that. You opted to just let him do the work but felt one powerful orgasm building up in your core as you began seeing stars from the power of the thrusts he gave you. Your drool pooling onto the table below you and the heat in your face felt sweltering in all of this motion.

 

“ _fucking hell...just keep squeezing me just like that baby, holy shit you’re so fucking wet for me.”_ His words were becoming rapidly more garbled and slurred as he continued pounding into you, his hips stuttering as he gave a few more rapid short but deep thrusts before he roughly shoved himself all the way in as he came hard within you. You could feel your orgasm from that sensation alone as you finally got the release you had been desiring for all these days. Some of the feeling coming back to your limbs. You let out heavy breaths as you tried to shake off the after-glow of that quick session.

 

“Holy shit…haaah…fuck, you should... say something… if it gets that bad you know…? I’m not… complaining…but…hah… holy shit…” Sans was heaving quite a bit, trying to catch his breath as sweat dripped down his skull and the white button down shirt he wore was clinging to his bones, _fuck when had he gotten that? He looks so **fucking** good right now._

 

Sans had to place his hands on the table to keep himself from collapsing on you. Seeing him like this was doing something to you, it wasn’t often you saw him like this. He looked so refined and professional before and now he was basking in the afterglow after you two had engaged in something so primitive. Rarely do you see his mouth open, as you had learned that it actually required magic to keep it melded together, though he kept that fixated smile out of habit, no longer really needing to wear a mask for the sake of others, as Papyrus had gave him a stern warning about that a few days back, when Sans had tried to say he was fine Papyrus simply cut his sentence short with a stern look and Sans backed down immediately.

 

Honestly it felt like Papyrus was the Alpha of the house, despite him being younger than Sans, it was kind of weird and oddly cute.

 

You found yourself looking at Sans’ mouth, he had fangs, four sharp protruding points that could only be seen when he opened his mouth. When he looked at you with the loving, exhausted look still trying to catch his breath, something in you snapped and you lunged at him, suddenly you just needed _more_ of him. He was so good to you, so kind and caring and so _fucking_ sexy, it was all so natural on him and the soreness in your legs couldn’t stave off your desire to go again.

 

“W-wha-? Again?” He sputtered, flailing around to try to catch himself from smacking his skull against the tile of the floor. He struggled to sit up with your weight against him and gave you this deer in the headlights like look, although it wasn’t out of fear but pure confusion.

 

“ _Hah…hah…_ I’m sorry Sans, I’m so fucking horny right now and I don’t know why it’stoomuchineedmore _sanspleaseineedmore_.” You began rambling, your words not even spaced correctly as you began rutting against him, he let out a hiss as his member hadn’t dissipated yet and was becoming overstimulated by your motion, although it was rising once more despite this.

“Shit shit! Babe hold on!” He was trying to still you but you were too frantic in your motion and with one particular movement he was back in you, it wasn’t too surprising considering how wet you were, you must be absolutely ruining his pants right now with all of it.

 

“I can’t! Sans please!” You were lost, you couldn’t even stop yourself as you eagerly began bouncing on his cock, it actually hurt a quite a bit due to how rough he was in the first round but you wouldn’t of had it any other way, the pleasure overrode the pain anyways, so you continued moving, your hips thrashing wildly as your arms were numbing from the stimulation and Sans was practically roaring from the sensations, completely overwhelmed with all of sensations he was feeling.

 

“f-fuck! _Fucking shit! Babe please slow down!_ I’m going to cum too fast! _Hah…hnnngh…”_ Despite his overstimulation, he wanted to prolong this it seemed and the longer you went you could hear something rumbling within him, something akin to a growl? It took you a second too long to realize this as one hefty growl left his mouth and you found yourself slammed on the floor with your rear in the air, not having disconnected with Sans as he started to plow into you with renewed fervor.

 

“ _haaah…you want this so fucking badly? **fine!**_ ” You squealed in delight when he hit your sweet spot directly and when he saw your reaction he was merciless and pounded it non-stop. You felt like your body was turning into jelly, you were so glad that he had it in him to go another round because this lust just _wasn’t_ disappearing.

 

“FUCK! Sssssssans! I’mgonnacum! _Itssooooogood…oh my god!_ ” You’re speech patterns were all over the place as you felt Sans deep powerful but long thrust became much faster, still as deep but quick bursts, and you thought you were going to faint on the spot. It only took a few more seconds before you were squirting all over his pelvis and he kept fucking you trying to reach his own end, the overstimulation not bothering you one bit.

 

“ _fuckfuckfuck….mmmnng…baby girl you ready? oooh fuck you like this don’t you? you like daddy’s big fat cock shoved up your greedy cunt **don’t you?!**_ ” You almost choked at the moan that ripped from you. You never heard his voice so deep and raw, absolutely primal, you couldn’t help but give yourself entirely to him at this point.

 

“YES DADDY! Please cum inside me! Please _pleaseplease!”_ You were sobbing at this point wanting nothing more for him to cum deep inside of you and you squeaked as he grabbed your arms and pulled back, using them as leverage has the thrusts became even quicker and you could feel a slight sticking sensation from all of the slick and previous cum between your rear and Sans’ pelvis, that thought shouldn’t have aroused you as much as it did.

 

You let out a pleasured yell as he stilled deep inside of you, you were shocked to discover this time, there was so much _more_ cum coming from him. It just kept going and you let out a keening noise at the constant throbbing you felt from his cock as it continuously spurted within you. You bite your lip as your body shudders violently from the sensation, fingers and toes curling.

 

“god _damn_ what has gotten into you? look at what you’ve done to me.” He didn’t sound mad, but amused with a slightly accusatory tone. Although you were kind of confused as to what he meant exactly. You let out another squeak when he spun you around on his cock so you were properly sitting in his lap, facing him.

 

“ _mmf…_ what do you mean? And _how_ are you still cumming oh _god…_ ” a weak moan left your lips as it kept going, how was he still cumming?!

 

“I…think you uh…accidentally induced my heat, Monsters tend to knot during those sessions and I was pretty far gone…whoops.” He didn’t look sorry at all.

 

“Okay…two questions…you guys have heats? Second, you guys can knot? Isn’t that…kind of…” You watched as his face flushed blue, seemingly embarrassed by the whole thing and he gave you a small pout.

 

“Primitive? Yeah, I know…” he let out a grumble and simply rested his head on your shoulder and relaxed, calming his breathing down, you guys _definitely_ needed a bath after this, his whole lab reeked of sex.

 

“Jeez babe…it takes uh…quite a bit of lust to forcefully induce a heat like that…I’m going to be set back by this you know.” He pouted at you and you laughed a bit at such a childish expression on his face.

 

“I didn’t know! You guys should’ve told me! Wait how long does this last?” You were curious, you had no idea if this meant days, or weeks or an entire month, you weren’t too well-versed on how heats worked.

“It could be awhile…possibly a week or so…just know that _you s t a r t e d t h i s_.” His eyesockets had went blank and a shiver went through you, you didn’t know if he was mad or not anymore.

 

“So, _you’re_ going to help me through this.” You weren’t so sure about that, your body could only handle so much rough sex in a close interval before you were too sore to even move, maybe…

 

“What about Pa-“

 

“LALALALA! I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Okay that had to be the most childish thing you had _ever_ heard from Sans and you choked from how fast it made you laugh.

 

“Oh, _come on_ you know if you can smell me then I sure as hell know you Monsters can smell each other when you’re in heat, I can only take so much fucking before my body needs to rest ya know.” You gave Sans a pout and he just glared at you, after a while of that you both started giggling and then full on laughing at the entire situation, you enjoyed this moment, eventually Sans maneuvered you both so you could lay on the floor and rest, the tiles were cold but the heat from you both was more than enough to keep you warm.

 

 

 

You woke up later and realized you were covered in some type of cloak and boots, and that you were in a bed, from the looks of it, you were in Sans’ room. It was oddly quiet, usually you could hear the TV or Papyrus cooking something during some point in the day, maybe they had left at some point?

 

Moving onto your side you lift yourself off the bed and peep outside the door, only to be met with further silence. Which was a little…unsettling.

 

You walk around downstairs and still no luck with locating the brothers, after the end of your search, you find yourself at the front door. You had been wishing to see the town a bit as you never really got a chance to see it since Sans teleported you in from the outside of the ruins.

 

You were wearing a cloak, right? You lifted the hood and pulled it over enough to shadow your face. That should be enough…you hoped anyways, but your curiosity was getting the best of you, after letting out a breath you step outside and close the door behind you, and you begin walking through the town.

 

There was hardly anyone outside it seemed, which was good but it made the town feel incredibly empty and even a tad creepy. You looked around to see a Store and Library...although it was misspelled, was that intentional?  You could also see what looked like a Restaurant, you wouldn’t be going in there anytime soon sadly.

 

You walked back towards where the ruins were, you remember a clearing being there where you could relax without too much disturbance, and that’s what you needed right now.

 

You thought about how lucky you were that you were alive and had two brothers willing to take care of you, how you weren’t dead and maybe the mercy of not having any memories from the surface, you obviously fell down a hole, and looking up that hole was wide enough for anyone to see from a distance, if you fell down here, either someone pushed you or you wanted to possibly…kill yourself. If something drove you to that point you didn’t want to know what it was.

 

You remember coming across that talking flower for the first time and damn near having a heart attack, your panicked screaming scared him away as he whispered something about a crazy woman coming. You didn’t have much time to react until a woman who had been the lady the flower was talking about showed up, her tall figure with crazy blown red eyes, she looked like she hadn’t rested in days. She just looked so tired.

 

She coaxed you to coming to her home to heal you up, saying it was dangerous for a human to be out here like this, and you believed her because on your way to her home many monsters of different shapes and sizes eyed you so venomously that you knew they would’ve harmed you had you not been with her. You couldn’t afford to be attacked with your injuries from your fall, you were sure you had a concussion, explaining your amnesia, and your leg felt like something had gone loose in it, which made walking extremely difficult.

 

True to her word once you reached her home she did heal you, and you thanked her for it. Her magic seemed to remedy all of the pain but you still couldn’t remember anything yet. You didn’t bother trying to either.

 

After she healed you she shoved you into a room ordering you not to come out until she told you to. This had frightened you, but you obeyed since she had been nice to you. So, you fell asleep in the room waiting.

 

When you had woken up you screamed as the first thing that greeted you was her bright terrifying eyes. She held a pie in her hands and was giving you this sickeningly sweet smile that was obviously deranged and fake. It was scared you shitless.

 

She had tried to get you to eat her pie but it looked _wrong_ like something that wasn’t supposed to be in there was there.

 

Long story short you had gotten the fuck out of there.

 

You find yourself making further distance, walking further into the outskirts of the town and into the forest, you were at a loss for words at the amount of snow here, it was beautiful, sparkling white and you almost wanted to rest in it for a bit but you also wanted to see more of the area.

 

Continuing forward you found yourself coming to what seemed like a frozen lake, you would have to tread carefully so you didn’t slip.

 

As you made to step on the ice your eyes caught the sound of voices further up ahead and you dipped quickly behind one of the many trees, you keep your back pressed against it firmly as you focus yourself to remain quiet and listen to the conversation up ahead.  
  
“Look at this fuckin’ unwanted piece of trash!” You could hear a loud thud and a cry of pain, it sounded like someone had fallen, being careful you lean so you can allow your vision to look at the scene up ahead, you were astonished to see that a group of monsters were seeming to gang up on a kid, a lizard monster with no arms. He was on the ice and trying to get up but he was having much difficulty without arms and also being on ice.

 

“Fuckin’ pathetic, it’s not a surprise though, your parents were weak as shit to, best to snuff out all of the weak ones though, you know how it is, _kill or be killed_.” A shiver ran down your spine as you let the bully’s words sink in, were they going to kill him?!

“Bye Bye, MK!” You had begun making your way through the thick of the brush to where the kids were and as you were making your way out one of the bigger kids slammed his foot down and the ice cracked almost instantly beneath the kid called MK, everything seemed to slow down as the cracks became wider and eventually broke apart, the kid falling slowly, you dashed in the hopes to catch him but he was falling too fast and you were close enough!

 

_He has no arms, he can’t swim, he can’t swimhecan’tswimhecan’tswim **hecan’tswim!**_

 

Picking up the pace your boots pounded hard on the snow as your heartbeat thudded in your ears, and you launch yourself and dive into the whole in the frozen lake, your hood flying off your head revealing your hair but hopefully not your face.

 

As soon as the water touched your flesh you felt a numbing pain start immediately, you would have to hurry before you succumbed to the temperatures of the water!

 

Looking around quickly you located the kid, he was yellow so finding him wasn’t too difficult, you began swimming towards him as fast as you could, your arm wrapping around him and with much difficulty you were making your way back up. But it was becoming more difficult by the second, you could feel your body shutting down because of the temperatures, but you couldn’t let this kid die! He was just a kid! You must keep going so he can live!

 

Your head began ringing as you finally reached the surface of the hole and you took in a greedy gasp of air making sure to hold the kid above water so he could breathe as well, he was coughing and sputtering but he had inhaled too much water yet, you had saved him!

 

“Oh thank goodness!” You let out before you could even stop yourself, but you needed to get him out, but…

 

Your body felt so _cold_.

 

 _Shit_.

 

“Gah!” You let out a squeak as someone lifted you by the collar and pulled both you and MK out of the water, your eyes were greeted with Sans angry expression.

 

“What the fuck are you doing out here?!” He was absolutely livid, you could see his eyes sparking in his rage, the air beginning to fill with unrestrained magic.

 

“N-no one was in the house so I came l-l-looking f-f-or y-you guys…” Shit, your teeth were chattering like crazy and your grip on MK weakened a bit, you could see Papyrus standing next to you and he looked livid too.

 

Sans took a glance at MK who was shivering as well from the cold water and put two and two together, he let out a frustrated sigh and a understanding smile and let go of you.

 

“We need to get you both in the house, you’re going to freeze to death out here.” You looked around and saw no signs of those kids, maybe Sans and Papyrus had scared them off? Whatever happened you couldn’t really stress on it, you were slowly losing the feeling in your body and it was getting harder and harder to move.

 

“No. Not yet.” Papyrus spoke and Sans shot him a curious look, you didn’t want to waste the energy to turn your head so you just remained still, shivering like crazy.

 

“She needs to understand, it’s kill or be killed, and I told you, I won’t let anyone else do that, or even yourself, and if that’s the case.” Papyrus used his magic and forced Sans and MK back blue bone bindings surrounding them and trapping them from doing anything.

 

“ _I would do it myself._ ” His voice sent a different shiver down your spine, you felt true fear, you couldn’t fight him in your condition right now, and MK needed to get warm fast! Why was Papyrus doing this? Because he didn’t want to lose you? To hell with that you couldn’t let that kid die!

 

“Papyrus what are you doing let me out of this thing! She’s going to freeze if we don’t get her inside!” Sans was shouting but couldn’t move at all, he would get pretty hurt if he did otherwise.

 

Papyrus said nothing and summoned a scimitar with his magic. The look in his eyes was serious, you had no way of fighting him. But you had to hold out at least, you had to for that kid and if Papyrus wanted to prove something then you would just have to deal with it for now.

 

On unsteady feet, you stood up your body felt so numb and pin-needles felt like they were everywhere. You hardly caught Papyrus dashing in front of you and slashing his blade to your chest, on instinct you crossed your arms in front of you to block the blow and was surprised when a pink flame shielded wall covered your arms, but it only blocked the damage, you were launched back into a tree and let out a heavy cough as all the wind was knocked out of you.

 

You were laid out on your stomach on the ground, spit sticking to your mouth as you constantly coughed up fluids from the powerful strike, you slowly lifted your head, pressing your palms into the ground hard, you could still feel pain so that was good, if you could at least feel that you could keep going!

 

Although it was getting harder to see, your vision was blurred as you saw Papyrus walking towards you. Instinct was screaming at you and it was usually right, as he made another quick dash to slam down on the ground where you head was you rolled out of the way, every move was causing you to yell out in pain and you wanted this to be over. But Papyrus seemed serious.

 

“I’m NOT FIGHTING YOU PAPYRUS!” You shouted, you were surprised you could keep your voice so steady with how cold you were, but you needed to be firm about this, he seemed to freeze for a second but continued with his attack.

 

You made a quick dip to the side as he slashed again, and jumped back when he tried to follow through, you needed to keep the blood flowing through your veins if you didn’t want to succumb to the hypothermia you were inevitably getting.

 

“I know you’re upset that I put my life endange-HRK!” You let out a cry of pain as you took a blow to you stomach from his fist and you were launched backwards again and you flipped in the air a bit but clawed into the ground to keep from flying back into the lake.

 

“But I would do it again with no regrets! I’M NOT LETTING SOMEONE DIE!” You screamed as loud as you could and your hands shook wildly and you tried to still them enough to push yourself up, thankfully Papyrus had finally stopped his assault and seemed to be standing there frozen.

Looking up at him from the ground you searched his face and you saw a mixture of emotions, but the main one covering it was… _Regret?_

 

“I..am so sorry...!” Papyrus’ weapon faded as he dropped to the ground and a sob left him. You let out a weak smile but now that the fight was over, the adrenaline that was fighting your freezing was leaving and it wouldn’t be much longer before you passed out.

 

Luckily when Papyrus’ weapon faded the bindings did too, and Sans’ wasted no time in grabbing the both of you and MK and teleporting you to the house. Once the warmth of the house hit you, you wanted to scream. The temperature contrast was too much and Sans’ must’ve noticed because he shot you a sympathetic look. He quickly teleported into the bathroom and you began stripping with no qualms, though the kid was obviously holding back, you wouldn’t blame him, you guys were strangers. But he was shaking like a leaf he needed to get warm!

 

“H-hey…MK right…?” You knelt on your knees and winced when white hot pain shot up your body. You ignored it, you wanted to comfort him, he only nodded still pretty shaken up from his encounter with the bullies. You could hear Sans running the bath and he stepped out to give you two your privacy.

 

“I know this is all pretty weird, but you need to get warmed up, we both do or w-we might d-die, okay?” This seemed to scare him and he nodded fervently and you moved to lift his sweater, you looked at him and he nodded and you lifted it up.

 

Thankfully, the tub has filled quickly and it was big enough for both of you. Turning off the faucet you tested the water and it seemed okay enough to warm in, you stepped in and sat down, leaning against the wall, and he stepped in on the other side and you hugged your knees to your chest sliding down a bit, mulling over your thoughts while your body warmed. You let out a sigh as the biting cold finally began fading away.

 

“M-miss…uh…thanks…for uhm…saving my life…” The kid muttered, he seemed like he was doing it more so out of obligation than a genuine want. You gave him a soft smile.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t going to let you die.” His eyes widened and he looked down at his knees, a lost expression in his eyes, and extremely mournful.

 

“B-but why…? I-it’s like they said…it’s killed or be killed here…why save me…?” There was a break in his voice, it was obvious this was choking him up, and you couldn’t bear to see this child in pain, you never thought of yourself as motherly but your first instinct was to pull him close to you, so you did, you grabbed him and turned him so he was in your lap and hugged him and began humming softly.

 

“Because that’s not true…all life is equal and that includes you, everyone deserves kindness and affection, to be filled with hope and love, not to be snuffed out like those bullies said…” You could feel your soul humming peacefully as you rested your head on his and he was relaxing.

 

Then you could feel that same sensation that happened when Sans and Papyrus Souls were purified by yours, though it was much less intense and felt more like a soft wave. You could hear his gasp as he felt something in him change.

 

Then he began to cry.

 

He was bawling and turned around burying his face into your bosom and wailed. You gripped onto him tightly and you tried to restrain your own tears as the raw emotion in his voice was affecting you. He sounded so _alone_ so absolutely scared and hurt.

 

“I-I’m so alone…M-my parents! I-I don’t have a home!” You began humming again and rocked him slightly and his sobbing subsided to sniffles and you shushed him slightly.

 

“You can stay with us…you don’t have to be alone anymore…okay…?” You smiled at him sweetly and his eyes were as wide as saucers, you placed a kiss on his forehead and a broad smile stretched across his face and you never knew you could feel this type of joy.

 

“Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been fanart made for this story but I need to find out how to properly link it here on AO3 but for now. 
> 
> http://katsuke-artwork.deviantart.com/art/DespairFell-reader-NSFW-18-663044624 <\-- The Reader  
> http://katsuke-artwork.deviantart.com/art/DespairFell-Papyrus-Colored-speedpaint-663279923 <\-- Papyrus  
> http://katsuke-artwork.deviantart.com/art/DespairFell-Sans-Colored-speedpaint-662607391 <\-- Sans
> 
> Also be sure to follow me on tumblr, I now have a more fleshed out Overview of what the AU this story has created: DespairFell.
> 
> cryonsintiger.tumblr.com
> 
> Also to speak with me join my Discord Server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/cH5vc2H
> 
> If there's something I'm usually always on, it's this.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Fontcest! It will take place directly after Sans leaves the Bathroom, the only reason why I'm warning for this is because some people mentioned they didn't like it. I didn't forget =D Don't worry it'll be skippable though.


End file.
